


Good Enough To Eat

by jokerssmile



Category: Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerssmile/pseuds/jokerssmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU Story. Maura is working for her mother who is running for Senate when she comes across a very passionate chef by the name of Jane Rizzoli. Will Maura's appetite be satisfied by Jane or will she be left wanting more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please use Google translator for the Italian being spoken in this chapter.

"Is it impossible for you to do what I ask?" Constance Isles asked the florist who was setting up flowers on white cloth covered round tables.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Isles, but white lilies were on the order form." The florist said to her.

"They were most certainly not." Constance said to her.

The florist grabbed her clipboard and handed it to Constance who clearly read white lilies on the order sheet.

Constance handed the clipboard back to her. "This is not what I want. I wanted white roses and pink lilies."

Constance went over to one of the tables and pointed to the centerpiece, "These are not pink lilies."

"Mother, let Gillian do her job." Maura said as she walked over to the two women.

Constance looked at her daughter, "Who is Gillian?"

"The florist, the woman you've been arguing with for 25 minutes now." Maura said to her. "The flowers are beautiful." Maura said to Gillian as she took her mother's arm and led her away from the tables and the florist.

"That woman is impossible." Constance said to Maura, "She's going to ruin this night for me."

"Mother, the night is going to go perfectly." Maura said to her trying to calm her mother down. "Now let's go into the kitchen and see how things are going in there."

Maura and Constance went into the large kitchen and witnessed what could only be described as 'controlled chaos.' A woman with dark hair in a chef jacket was yelling something in Italian to one of her sous-chefs who looked completely scared.

The dark haired woman continued, "Ti ho chiesto di fare una semplice salsa al tartufo." She said holding a bowl in front of him. "Questo sa di merda. Fare di nuovo!"

"Sì Chef." The sous-chef said grabbing the bowl and scurrying off.

The dark haired woman went around the kitchen checking on what her sous-chefs were doing and didn't even see Maura and Constance standing there.

Maura was captivated by this woman. The way she moved around the kitchen with authority. How she stood over her chefs and watched them as they work. The way she yelled in Italian. Maura smiled a little as she watched this woman busy herself.

"Come on Mother, I think everything is under control here." Maura said and they left the kitchen.

Constance Isles had put in her bid to be one of two Senators from the state of Massachusetts. Tonight's party was one of many she would have to attend or throw in order to get the donations she needed for her campaign.

Maura stood near the back of the room, sipping on a glass of white wine. She watched as her mother managed to move from group to group effortlessly.

She heard someone speaking loudly in Italian and realized she'd been standing near the doors to the kitchen. Maura moved to the doors and slipped inside the kitchen and out of the way. She watched the tall brunette they'd seen earlier as she ordered around her kitchen staff. The woman's hair was pulled back into a low hanging ponytail but strands of her wild hair managed to break free and one strand fell into her eyes as she shouted in Italian to one of her chefs.

One of the waiters was just about to leave the kitchen with a tray of hors d'oeuvres when Maura took him by the arm, "Excuse me, who is the woman yelling at everyone?" She asked.

The waiter turned and looked back at the woman yelling, "That's Chef Jane Rizzoli." He said to her. Maura let go of him and he went out the kitchen door with the food.

Maura slipped out of the kitchen and back into the big dining hall. "Oh Maura, come and meet Senator McGraff." Constance said to her as she put a hand onto the small of Maura's back and ushered her over to a man who was bald and ancient.

The Senator rambled on for over an hour about laws and other political things that Maura really didn't care about. The only thing on her mind right now was Jane Rizzoli.

"I believe the party was a success." Constance said to Maura as the last of the guests had left. "We received a few good contributions as well."

"That's wonderful, Mother." Maura said.

"Come, let's go back to my home and we can celebrate." Constance said.

"Actually, I'm quite tired. I think I will just go home for the night." Maura said to her mother.

"Okay Darling." Constance said kissing Maura lightly on the cheek. "Good night." Constance said as the valet out front brought Constance's car around and opened the door for her.

Maura waited for the valet to bring her jaguar around. He opened the door for her and smiled as he shut it when she got in.

Maura drove home and parked in the garage. She went inside the house, kicked off her shoes and went right over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of red wine. She grabbed herself a glass from the cabinet then poured some wine in it. She took the glass with her as she wandered into her bedroom.

She unzipped her dressed and slipped out of it. She set her glass down on the nightstand then took her bra off and walked into her bathroom. She did her nightly routine before getting into her silk pajamas and climbing into bed. Maura fell asleep thinking about Jane Rizzoli.

Maura pushed through the double swinging doors to the kitchen. "Hello?" She called out, "Is there anyone there?"

She looked around the deserted kitchen and didn't see anyone. She heard the distinct sound of chopping and followed the sound to a small area near the back of the kitchen. Jane Rizzoli was standing in front of a wooden counter chopping up mint.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry." Maura said and Jane turned around and looked at Maura. "I'm a little lost I think."

Jane continued to stare at her and Maura noticed that Jane's hands were still chopping up the mint.

"Can you stop doing that for a minute?" Maura asked worried that Jane would chop off one of her fingers.

Jane gave her a look as if she didn't understand what she was saying. Maura went over to Jane and placed a hand on Jane's chopping hand, stilling it.

Jane looked into Maura's eyes and smiled. Maura blushed and removed her hand from Jane's.

"I'm sorry I've seemed to have gotten turned around." Maura said to her, "Do you know how to get to the main banquet hall?"

"Sei una bellezza mozzafiato." Jane said to her.

Maura took a step back and bumped into the work station behind her. "I don't know what you just said but I'm sure it was very nice." Maura said smiling. Jane went over to her and stood inches from her.

Jane smiled at Maura as she put her hands lightly on Maura's waist. "Oh boy." Maura said under her breath. "I um, I don't really …." She started to say but before she could finish Jane leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Jane pulled back a little, "Se le tue labbra gustare questo dolce posso solo immaginare come il resto di voi i gusti."

"Oh god, I wish I knew what you were saying." Maura said breathlessly.

With a small grunt Jane lifted Maura up onto the table behind her. She stepped in between Maura's legs pushing her dress further up her thighs.

Jane leaned in and kissed Maura on her lips, pushing her tongue into Maura's open mouth. Maura's hands went into Jane's wild hair and pulled her closer. Jane broke the kiss and her hands moved under Maura's dress, feeling the warm skin of her thighs.

Jane kissed Maura's jaw, sucked on her earlobe. She kissed Maura's neck and sucked on it. Jane's hand moved in between Maura's legs and Maura's breath caught in her throat. Jane's fingers dragged across Maura's panties, "Sei così bagnata." Jane whispered into Maura's ear.

Maura's eyes fluttered closed as Jane kissed Maura again on the lips. Maura could feel Jane moving her panties off to one side and just as she was about to slip her fingers inside, Maura's alarm clock went off waking her.

Maura slammed a hand down on her clock. "Damn you!" She cursed at it as she lay back in her bed staring at the ceiling. She put a hand on her chest and felt how quickly her heart was beating. She closed her eyes and tried recreating the dream but failed.

She sighed heavily as she opened her eyes and got out of bed. Maura took a long shower then got dressed and went to work. She found her mother at the campaign office bossing people around.

"Maura, oh thank God." Constance said when she saw her. "Please, you've got to help me. I'm trying to plan a gathering at my home and I can't seem to find my address book."

Maura went over to her desk and opened a drawer and pulled out a small leather-bound book. "Here you go." Maura said handing the book to her mother.

"Thank you." Constance said then went into her office and closed the door.

Maura spent her day running errands for Constance, whether it was making calls, getting her dry cleaning, sorting through campaign donations or just getting coffee. Maura did her job the best she could.

Maura knocked on Constance's office door then walked in, "We need to leave for your press Q&A with your opponent Richard Gray."

"Yes of course." Constance got up and Maura and her left to talk to the press at a downtown location.

Maura watched her mother flawlessly answer questions from the press and from her opponent. After the press conference Maura and Constance went back to the campaign office and Maura resumed her normal duties. She was going through invoice receipts from the previous fundraiser and found the one for the catering.

"A Taste of Italy." She said reading the name of the restaurant on the top of the invoice. She smiled when she saw Jane's name. 'Why the hell am I smiling?' she thought, then she blushed as she thought about her dream last night.

"Maura, are you ill?" Constance asked her.

"What?" Maura said blinking, and looking up at her mother from her desk.

"Are you ill?" Constance asked, "Your face is flush."

"No, Mother I'm fine." She said putting the invoices into a folder and shoving them into a drawer. "Did you need something?" She asked.

"I need the number to the caterer we had at last night's party. I want to book them for the gathering at my home. I figure a couple weeks in advance will give them enough time to come up with a menu." Constance said to her.

"I can call them for you." Maura told her.

"Excellent." Constance said and went back into her office.

Maura called the restaurant and tried making arrangements but she couldn't seem to get anyone on the phone. So during her lunch break she went over to the restaurant.

It was a modest place and was currently bursting with people trying to get in a nice lunch.

Maura asked one of the waiters if she could speak to the head chef and he told her that the chef was in the kitchen and if she wanted to risk it she could go in.

Maura risked it. The kitchen was even busier than the dining area. At least 25 people were busying themselves making food, pots were clanging, steam was filling the area, people were shouting back and forth and people were moving at a fast pace around her.

Maura tried to stay out of the way as she looked for the tall brunette. She spotted her hovering over a large pot.

"You can't really be in here." Someone said to Maura and she turned to see one of the sous-chefs looking at her.

"I need to speak with your chef." Maura told him.

"Go over there out of the way." He told her as he pointed to a small corner by a sink, "I'll get Chef for you."

Maura retreated to the corner and watched as the sous-chef talked to Jane. Jane looked over in her direction, her eyebrows knitted together. She said something to the sous-chef and he left her. Jane took off her hat and wiped the sweat from her brow as she walked over to Maura.

"Si?" Jane said to her and Maura couldn't help but smile.

"Mi scusi parli inglese?" Maura said and Jane cocked her head to one side, "I'm sorry that's the only bit of Italian I could remember from Google."

"That's okay, your accent needs a little work but you said it perfectly." Jane said to her and Maura's jaw dropped.

Jane stepped forward, put a finger under Maura's chin and lifted it up closing Maura's mouth. "What can I do for you?" Jane asked as she took a step back.

"I um, I need you." Maura said flustered and Jane smiled at her. Maura noticed the dimples first thing. She shook her head trying to get herself out of this daze she was in, "I'm sorry. I need your services."

Jane's smile grew.

"Oh hell." Maura said then looked down at the ground for a minute. "I need to know if you and your staff will be able to cater a party in a couple weeks."

"One moment." Jane said to her then went back into the center of the kitchen and spoke to one of her chefs. She returned to Maura, "Come with me." Jane said to Maura then led her out of the kitchen down a hallway and into an office.

"Sit down please." Jane said to her as she unbuttoned her chef's jacket and took it off. She hung it up then sat down behind a desk. "Now tell me about your party." Jane said to her.

Maura was busy looking at Jane's body. Apparently a lot could be concealed under a chef's jacket. "The party?" Maura asked.

Jane smiled, "Are you okay?" Jane asked her, "It seems your body is here but your mind is elsewhere."

"I'm sorry. First of all, my name is Maura Isles. "Maura said, "The party is actually for my mother Constance Isles."

"Nice to meet you Maura Isles." Jane said to her, "I'm Jane Rizzoli and I believe we did a party for her a couple days ago." Jane said to her.

"She loved your food so she'd like you to cater a private party at her estate." Maura told her.

"We do our best for a future senator." Jane said with a smile. "So let's go over what you'd like." Jane said grabbing an order sheet.

Maura sat with Jane in the small office and went over a menu for the party. Maura's cellphone rang and startled her. "Excuse me." Maura said as she pulled out the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Maura, where are you Darling? I have a press meeting to get to and I don't see the notes you left for me." Constance said over the phone.

"I'm with the head chef at A Taste of Italy." Maura said into the phone, "We're going over the menu for your dinner party." Maura looked over at Jane and smiled at her as she sat and waited patiently for Maura to finish her phone call. "Your notes are on my desk right by the phone." Maura told Constance.

"Oh I found them." Constance said over the phone. "Okay I will see you back at the office." She said then hung up.

"Sorry about that." Maura said as she put her phone away. "I didn't think being a personal assistant to my mother would be this difficult."

"That's okay I know what it's like to have a demanding mother." Jane said to her. She looked down at the list they had been making. "Tell you what, why don't I look over the rest of this list, see what else can be added and I'll give you a call."

"That sounds acceptable." Maura said standing up to leave.

"Can I have your number?" Jane asked and Maura turned around and looked at Jane with shock. "To contact you about the party." Jane told her.

Maura smiled, "Yes of course."

Jane handed her a piece of paper and Maura wrote down her cellphone number and the campaign office number.

Maura handed back the piece of paper and Jane took Maura's hand, "It was a pleasure meeting you Maura."

Maura felt a blush creeping up her cheeks, "Yes, you too." She said as she slipped her hand out of Jane's then left the office. She went up the hall, into the dining area then found her way outside where she finally took a breath.

Maura went back to the campaign center. She went back to work checking her mother's schedule and booking appearances for her.

It had been a week since Maura had spoken to Jane at the restaurant so she was surprised when Jane called her on her cellphone.

"Maura, I'd like to talk to you more about what your mother would like at her party. I have it narrowed down to a few ideas but would like your input." Jane said to her on the phone.

"Okay, what ideas do you have?" Maura asked as she sat in the campaign office.

"Not on the phone. Can you meet me tonight at the restaurant at around 9pm?" Jane asked her.

"Sure." Maura said to her.

"Great. I'll see you then." Jane said and they hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Maura arrived at 9 pm exactly. The restaurant was dark inside and the door was locked.

Maura turned around and started to go back to her car when Jane called out her name. Maura turned around to see Jane standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, please come in." Jane said to her and Maura slipped passed her and went inside.

"I wanted to get some samples ready for you." Jane told her as she led Maura into the dining room to a small table that was set. "Please sit down and I'll bring out the food." Jane told Maura as she pulled out a chair for her.

Maura sat down and Jane scooted her in then left to go into the kitchen.

When Jane returned she was no longer wearing her chef jacket. Instead she had on a black t-shirt and her black slacks. She was carrying two plates of food and set them down on the table.

"It's a few samplings of some of the dishes that will be served." Jane told Maura as she sat down opposite her. Jane opened the bottle of red wine that was on the table and poured some into a glass for Maura.

"Thank you." Maura said taking the glass. She sniffed it, swirled it around a bit then took a sip. "Mmm." Maura said putting the glass down.

"You like that?" Jane asked her as she poured herself a glass.

"It's delicious." Maura said to her.

"It's a family wine from Italy." Jane told her then took a sip. "My cousins run the vineyard and winery."

"Well they are doing an excellent job." Maura told her as she took another sip.

"Try some of this." Jane said as she forked what looked like miniature ravioli and held it up for Maura.

Maura leaned forward and opened her mouth, she wrapped her lips around the fork and Jane pulled it out slowly.

Maura leaned back and chewed, "Oh my god, this is wonderful." She said covering her mouth with a hand.

Jane smiled, "I knew you'd like it."

"What's in it?" Maura asked using her fork to get another bite.

"A little of this and a little of that." Jane said smiling as she took a sip of wine.

"Ah I see." Maura said, "A magician never reveals his tricks."

They sat and ate the sample dishes and finished off the bottle of wine.

"This is going to be a hard decision." Maura said to Jane as she put her fork down.

"Wait, there's dessert." Jane said as she stood up and picked up their plates. She retreated into the kitchen then came back out with a plate that was covered. She set it on the table then sat down in her chair.

"Close your eyes." Jane said to Maura and Maura just looked at her. "Trust me and close your eyes."

Maura closed her eyes. She listened as Jane removed the metal cover on the plate. She heard the fork scrap the plate a little. "Open your mouth." Jane said to her quietly.

Maura opened her mouth and jumped a little when she felt Jane cup her chin, "Close." Jane said and removed her hand. Maura closed her mouth around the fork and Jane pulled it out.

With her eyes still closed Maura tasted the richest, silkiest chocolate she'd ever tasted in her life. She noted a hint of raspberry as well. She let out a little moan as she finished chewing and swallowed.

Maura opened her eyes and was surprised at the close proximity of Jane. Jane looked into Maura's eyes and leaned in and for a brief second, Maura couldn't breathe and pulled back a little.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked when she saw Maura's breath hitch.

Maura smiled then looked down, embarrassed, "Yes."

Jane scooted back, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Jane said and Maura looked up at her.

"No, that's okay." Maura said then stood up, "I better go. It's getting late."

Jane stood up in front of Maura, "I understand." Jane said and stepped aside.

Maura walked passed her and Jane followed her to the front door. Jane lightly grabbed her by the arm at her elbow. Maura turned around and Jane dropped her hand, "Don't forget the menu." Jane told her then handed her a piece of paper.

Maura took the paper from her, "Thank you." She said then pushed the door open and left. Jane watched as Maura got into her car then drove away.

Maura only got a block before she pulled over and shut the car off. She sat with her hands on the steering wheel. "What the hell is going on?" She said quietly to herself. She sat for only a moment till she stopped shaking then started the car and went home.

Jane locked up her restaurant then cleared the table. She smiled to herself. Maura Isles totally wanted to kiss her.

"Mother, have you approved the menu for your private party?" Maura asked Constance as they worked in her office.

"Yes." Constance said and handed her the revised menu.

Maura looked it over, "I'll call the chef and let her know."

"The chef is a woman?" Constance asked surprised.

"Yes, I thought you knew that." Maura said and Constance just shook her head.

Maura left Constance's office and went to her desk and called A Taste of Italy to make the arrangements. One of the sous-chefs, a man by the name of Gavin took down all the details.

After the phone call Maura busied herself with the rest of her work.

The day of the party Maura was at her mother's home in Boston making sure everyone knew what their jobs were. A knock at the front door interrupted Maura's momentum. One of the maids answered it and Maura saw Jane with 8 people standing behind her.

"The servant entrance is to the side of the house." The maid told Jane and Jane stepped back and instructed her people to follow her.

Jane put her crew to work as soon as they got into the large kitchen. Maura did her best to steer clear of the kitchen for most of the day.

Maura was upstairs helping her mother get ready, "I hope tonight goes well." Constance said as she put in her diamond earrings.

"It's only about 20 people coming for a dinner party, Mother." Maura said to her as she handed Constance's her high heels.

"Yes but these are 20 important people that will help me fund my campaign." Constance said as she slipped on her shoes and stood up. "How do I look?" She asked doing a little pose.

"You look wonderful." Maura said.

Maura went into one of the spare rooms to change. She wore a simple off the shoulder dark blue dress and a small diamond necklace. She put in her earrings, slid on her high heels then stood up and smoothed out her dress. She admired herself in the mirror and smiled.

Maura went downstairs; her mother was busy ordering the maids around. Maura decided to slip into the kitchen, just to make sure everything was going according to plan.

Maura watched Jane as she put the finishing touches on the salads. Jane looked up and smiled when she saw her.

Jane waved her over to look at the food. "I hope it's to your liking." Jane said as Maura looked from the salads, to the soup and the main course.

"It all looks wonderful." Maura said to her and Jane smiled. The doorbell rang and Maura turned around. "I better go." Maura said and turned to leave.

She was almost to the kitchen door when she felt a hand on her bare shoulder stopping her. Jane leaned in, "Your dress is unzipped a little."

Maura felt the back of Jane's knuckles slide down her bare back. It sent shivers up her spine. Jane gently took the zipper and zipped it up. She leaned forward and whispered in Maura's ear, "You look absolutely gorgeous tonight."

Maura didn't say anything, she couldn't. She was trying to remember how to breathe. Jane took her hand off Maura's shoulder and Maura pushed through the kitchen doors and left without turning around.

The dinner party went off smoothly. Everyone talked and enjoyed the food and by the end of the night Constance had 6 new contributors. Maura stood with her mother at the front door while she thanked everyone for coming.

Once the last guest left Constance shut the door and sighed heavily, "I am exhausted." She said to Maura as they walked to the staircase.

"I'm just going to check on the kitchen, make sure everything is getting cleaned up." Maura told her mother who nodded and continued up the stairs.

Maura went into the kitchen to see Jane and two other people cleaning up. Jane was stacking pots onto a pushcart and telling one of the men to take it to the van.

"Tonight was a success thanks to you and your food." Maura said and Jane turned around and looked at her.

"Thank you." Jane said to her. "We'll only be in here for about 20 minutes then we'll get out of your hair."

"That's okay." Maura said as she stood near one of the kitchen islands.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" Jane asked holding up half a bottle.

"No thank you I probably shouldn't. I had quite a bit during dinner." Maura said holding up a hand.

"Can't have you losing control." Jane said to her, "Although I'd really love to see it."

"Yes well." Maura said as she smoothed out her dress.

"You don't always have to be so proper around me." Jane told her. "I mean I am just the help." She said then winked at her.

"I'll go get your check." Maura said and turned around and headed out of the kitchen. Jane smiled as she continued to load things onto another pushcart.

Moments later Maura came in with a white envelope. "Here you go." Maura said to Jane as she held it out to her.

Jane took it from her, "Thanks." She said and put it in her chef jacket. "Stay here for a minute." Jane said then went outside and came back in holding a bottle of wine.

"This is for you." Jane said holding it out to her.

"Oh no I can't accept that." Maura said shaking her head.

"Sure you can." Jane said stepping closer to her, "It's from the Rizzoli winery, the one you liked at the restaurant."

Maura took the bottle, "Well thank you." She said to her.

"Maybe when you drink it you can think of me." Jane said to her and Maura was just about to say something in protest when one of Jane's workers came in and asked if they were going to be leaving any time soon.

"Goodbye Maura." Jane said to her, "I hope this won't be the last we see of each other."

Jane pushed the cart out to her worker then shut the side door behind her when she left.

Maura said goodnight to her mother then went home. She kicked off her heels as soon as she stepped inside and walked barefoot to the kitchen. She put the bottle of wine Jane gave her into the fridge then went upstairs to change for bed.

In the morning Maura woke early, took a shower and got dressed. Constance was scheduled for a debate with her opponent and Maura needed to make sure Constance was prepared.

Maura arrived at Constance's house and helped her with a few revisions to her speech while she got ready.

"You seem distracted this morning." Constance said to Maura as she slipped into her heels.

"I'm sorry I've just got a few things on my mind." Maura said to her.

"Anything you'd like to share?" Constance asked as she grabbed her briefcase from the dresser.

"No." Maura said politely.

"Okay, well let's go." Constance said to her and they went downstairs.

The town car took them to city hall and Maura followed Constance inside. Constance stopped in her tracks and Maura just about bumped into her. "What is it?" Maura asked her.

"Let's go this way." Constance said to Maura and tried to lead her in a different direction.

Maura looked to see what Constance was staring at. Two women were standing in line with three other couples at the Marriage License window. The two women were holding hands and one had her head rested on the other's shoulder.

Maura furrowed her brow, "What's the problem?" she asked her mother.

"Don't make me say it Maura." Constance said to her.

"We have to go down this hallway, there's no other way to get to the conference room." Maura told her as she started to walk away. "It's not like you can catch it." Maura said to her mother as they walked passed.

"You know Mother; a majority of homosexuals live in our fair city." Maura said as they continued down the hall.

"I'm well aware of what lives in my city." Constance said to her.

Maura shook her head, "You're unbelievable sometimes."

"It's not like they'd be voting for me anyways. I'm a Republican." Constance said as she pushed the door to the conference room in and went inside.

Maura stood back stage as her mother debated with her opponent. She wandered from backstage to the main hallway and stood there watching people come and go. Maura heard the crowd cheering and knew that the debate was nearing its end. She was just about to go back inside when she saw Jane walking up the hallway.

Jane walked right up to her. "Are you stalking me?" Jane asked.

"What?" Maura asked, "No of course not." Maura looked around, "My mother is at a debate."

Jane started to laugh, "Relax, I was just joking around."

Maura glared at her, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for business." Jane told her as she leaned against the wall. "So how's it going in there?" Jane asked her with a nod to the room.

"I honestly don't know." Maura told her.

"Not much for politics are you?" Jane asked her.

"No not really." Maura told her, "This has always been my mother's dream."

The crowd cheered again and Maura wondered for who this time. "I better get in there." Maura said to Jane.

Jane pushed off the wall, "I'll see you around."

"Bye." Maura said and before she went in Jane stopped her.

"You should come by the restaurant for dinner some time." Jane said to her as she started down the hall. "I'll cook for you personally."

"I'd like that." Maura said then she slipped inside and the door shut behind her.

Jane smiled as she continued down the hall to stand in line.

Maura and Constance were emerging from the conference room and making their way down the hall.

"Maura!" Jane shouted behind them.

Maura and Constance both turned around to see Jane coming quickly up the hall.

"Glad I caught you." Jane said to Maura, "How about tomorrow night for dinner?" She asked.

"I don't know." Maura said then looked at her mother. "I might be busy."

"Well you have to eat." Jane said to her with a smile.

"Maura, can we go please?" Constance asked her.

Maura looked at her mother then Jane, "I'll call you." She said to Jane and she smiled.

Constance and Maura left Jane in the hall as they walked outside. Some of the press stopped Constance to talk to her for a moment.

They then got into the town car Constance turned to Maura and asked, "Who was that woman?"

"That's the chef from A Taste of Italy." Maura told her.

"I'm supposed to know this woman?" Constance asked.

"She's done the catering for your last two parties." Maura told her.

"And she wants you to come to dinner?" Constance asked.

"I suppose so." Maura said to her as the driver drove them back to the office.

"Why?" Constance asked.

"I'm guessing to eat, Mother." Maura said to her.

"Don't get smart with me Maura." Constance said to her.

"Yes Mother." Maura said with a sigh.

The next day while Maura sat going through appointments for her mother at the office she contemplated calling Jane.

She'd pick up her phone, dial the number then hang up. She decided to go then she'd talk herself out of it.

By the afternoon she was mentally tired. 'It's just dinner.' Maura thought to herself as she dialed Jane's number.

"I was hoping you'd call." Jane said without a hello.

"I almost didn't." Maura admitted.

"I'm glad you did." Jane said to her, "Are you coming for dinner tonight?"

"Yes, if that's okay." Maura said to her.

"Of course it's okay." Jane said to her, "How's 8 tonight?"

"Sounds good." Maura said.

"Great, I'll see you then." Jane said then hung up.

Maura finished up the things she needed to do at the office. She gave her mother the itinerary for tomorrow then said good night and went home.

She showered then tried to figure out what to wear for dinner tonight. She picked out a simple black dress and a pair of sensible heels. She examined herself in the mirror making sure everything was in place.

Maura arrived at the restaurant and was confused when she noticed it was dark inside again. She didn't know what to do other than knock on the glass door. Minutes later Maura saw Jane coming from the back of the restaurant. She was wearing a dark blue dress shirt and black slacks.

Jane unlocked the front door and opened it, "Hi." Jane said to her.

"Hi." Maura said as she stepped inside. "I'm sorry, but I thought we were having dinner."

"We are." Jane said as she led Maura to the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" Maura asked, "I mean shouldn't you have customers?"

Jane smiled at her as she went over to one of the prep tables and picked up a knife. "I sent everyone home and closed early."

Maura was surprised at this, "Why?"

"Because we're having dinner." Jane told her as she started to chop something.

Maura tilted her head to see what Jane was chopping, "Is that mint?" Maura asked as she swallowed hard.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes it is. Why are you allergic?" Jane asked as she finished chopping up the mint.

"No." Maura said to her.

"It's just a little garnish for dessert." She said as she put the mint into a small glass bowl then placed it in the fridge.

After Jane washed her hands she led Maura out to a small dining area where a table was set and candles were burning. Jane pulled out Maura's chair and Maura sat down. Jane excused herself and went back into the kitchen and brought out two plates of food.

"This is my mom's famous chicken piccata." Jane told her as she placed the plates on the table.

"It smells heavenly." Maura said taking in a deep breath.

Jane sat down and poured them each a glass of wine. She lifted her glass up and Maura did as well, "To health, happiness and love." She toasted and they clinked their glasses together. Maura took a sip of her wine and smiled at Jane.

Jane cut her chicken and forked a piece of it, "So, tell me something about yourself." Jane said then put the piece of chicken in her mouth.

Maura took another sip of wine. "There's not much to tell really."

Jane looked at her, "I highly doubt that."

"Why'd you become a chef?" Maura said changing the subject.

"I love to cook. I love food. I love the way my food gives people pleasure." Jane said to her as she put her fork down and took a sip of wine. "I love it when families come in and they sit down and have a big meal. It reminds me a little bit of my family and I always smile when I see it."

"It must be nice to do something that makes you so happy." Maura said to her.

"Working for your mother doesn't make you happy?" Jane asked her.

"No." Maura simply said then took a bite of food.

This interested Jane, she put down her fork and focused on Maura, "What would make you happy? What would you rather be doing?"

Maura looked up at her, the candle light flickered in Jane's dark brown eyes, "I love to write." She said with a small shrug.

"So write." Jane said to her with a smile, flashing those unbelievably cute dimples.

Maura sighed, "It's not that simple I'm afraid."

Jane scooted closer to Maura, "Of course it is. You want to write and be a writer then be a writer."

"My mother thinks writing is just a hobby that can be pursued anytime." Maura told her, "She thinks I should go into politics like her."

Jane took Maura's hand in hers, "It doesn't matter what your mother thinks, it doesn't matter what she wants." Jane said and Maura looked down at their hands.

"All that matters is that you do what makes you happy and if writing makes you happy, if you wake up in the morning thinking about writing and your last thoughts before sleep are of writing then you have to do it."

Maura smiled at the irony of what Jane was saying because for the last couple of weeks, all she thought about was Jane.

Maura slipped her hand out of Jane's, "I really wish it were that simple."

Jane sat back in her chair and they finished their meal. Jane took their plates into the kitchen and brought out dessert and another bottle of wine.

Maura looked at the dessert as Jane poured her a glass of wine. "It's a hazelnut tiramisu." Jane said as she sat down, "With a mint garnish."

"It looks wonderful." Maura said taking her fork and cutting off a bite.

Jane took a sip of her wine as she watched Maura eat.

"Aren't you having any?" Maura asked her when she noticed there was only one plate between them.

"No that's all for you." Jane told her.

"You have to have a little taste." Maura said and Jane smiled. Maura shook her head and scooped a bite of tiramisu onto her fork. "Here." She said holding it out for Jane.

Jane leaned in, probably a little too close; she looked right into Maura's eyes as she took the tiramisu into her mouth. She closed her mouth around the fork and Maura pulled the fork back. Jane chewed slowly and swallowed.

"You have a little tiramisu on your bottom lip." Jane said to Maura and Maura wiped her lip.

"Did I get it?" She asked looking at Jane.

"No. Here let me." Jane said and leaned in. She kissed Maura on the lips, pulling Maura's bottom lip into her mouth.

Maura pulled back quickly, her hand went to her lips, "What are you doing?" She asked shocked.

"I'm doing what we've both wanted to do." Jane said to her as she sat back in her chair.

"No. I don't…." Maura said getting flustered as she stood up, "I don't want that."

She looked around the restaurant, trying to find her escape. "I have to go." She said and Jane stood up.

"Maura, wait." Jane said taking her by the arm as Maura headed towards one of the exits, "Just wait a minute."

Maura tried to pull away from her but Jane didn't let her go.

"Please just let go of my arm." Maura said to her.

Jane dropped her hand from Maura's arm, "Maura, please don't go."

Maura paused at the exit, "I have to. I'm sorry." She said then slipped out the door, never looking back.

"Fuck!" Jane shouted.

Maura ran to her car, she dropped her keys twice before she managed to unlock her door and get in the car. She started it then burned rubber getting away as fast as she could from Jane.

Jane was absolutely confused as she stood in the middle of the restaurant. She knew she didn't misread the signals. She knew that Maura wanted her to kiss her.

Jane sighed as she started to clear the table. Jane's cellphone rang as she put the dishes into the sink.

"Hey Ma." She said as she answered.

"How'd it go?" Angela asked.

"Not too good." Jane said as she left the dishes in the sink. "Not too good at all."

"What happened?" Angela asked her.

"I kissed her and she freaked out and ran off." Jane told her.

"Did you go after her?" Angela asked.

"Yeah Ma, I'm with her right now but I put our conversation on hold so I could tell you all about our date." Jane said to her.

"There's no need to be sarcastic and get an attitude with me Janie." Angela told her.

Jane sighed, "I'm sorry." She said, "But what am I going to do?"

"Apologize." Angela told her.

"But I'm not sorry I kissed her." Jane told her.

"Then apologize for kissing her when she wasn't ready." Angela said.

"Ma, she was ready, trust me." Jane said as a smile crept across her lips.

"Don't be crass Jane." Angela said, "Just tell her you're sorry."

"Fine." Jane said giving up, "I'll tell her I'm sorry."

"Other than you kissing her and scaring her off, how did the dinner go?" Angela asked.

"Your chicken piccata was a hit." Jane told her.

"I knew it would be." Angela told her, "Now, listen go and work on your apology and I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye Ma." Jane said and hung up.

Maura got out of her car, went into her house and right up to her bedroom. She went into her bathroom started the shower and stripped off all her clothes. She started to think about Jane's lips on hers as she stepped into the shower. She let out a small yelp when the cold water rained down on her body. Too bad the water couldn't reach her mind and wash away the image of Jane kissing her.

Jane was right; Maura wanted Jane to kiss her. But why? She barely knew Jane. She didn't understand these feelings she was having and they left her feeling more than a little confused.

Maura got out of the shower, dried off and got into her pajamas. She climbed into bed and prayed that she didn't dream of Jane.

The next morning Maura got up and went to work. She showed up an hour early to the campaign office and sat at her desk. She tried focusing on her work but her mind kept drifting to last night. She even missed her mother coming into the office.

She looked up to see Constance standing by her desk, "Did you say something?" Maura asked.

"I said good morning." Constance said.

"Oh, good morning." Maura said to her then handed her a stack of messages.

Constance took them and went into her office and shut the door.

Maura was just finishing up a phone call when a delivery man came into the office with a small bouquet of Hibiscus flowers.

Maura got up from her desk as some of the other workers watched her.

"Hi, I have a delivery for Isles." The man said to Maura.

"I'll take them, I'm her daughter." Maura said and the man gave her the flowers. Maura handed him a $10 tip.

"Have yourself a good day." He said on his way out.

Maura carried the flowers over to Constance's office and was just about to knock on the door when she spotted the little white envelope tucked in with the flowers with her name on it. She was actually surprised by that.

She carried the flowers to her desk and set them down. She took the envelope and took out the card that read: 'Maura, please let me make it up to you.' –J. Rizzoli

Maura was on her 3rd read of the card when Constance came out of her office.

"Maura we need to leave now or I'm going to miss the ribbon cutting at the children's hospital." She said then she stopped and noticed the flowers.

"Oh that's a lovely bouquet." She said then asked, "Are they from a male suitor?"

"They're from a secret admirer." Maura told her mother hoping she wouldn't ask to see the card.

"That's nice." Constance said as she checked her watch. "We really must be going." She said as she headed for the front door, "Do you have my notes?"

"Of course." Maura said as she followed her mother out.

Maura was standing off to the side as her mother talked to a few people after the ceremony. She was watching a small group of kids sitting around a table playing cards.

"Mrs. Rizzoli, Anthony is cheating again." One of the little girls whined.

A woman in what appeared to be her late 50's with long dark blonde hair went over to the group of children.

"Anthony, don't cheat at cards." She said to him then looked at the little girl and said, "Cindy, tattling is not lady-like."

The little girl pouted and crossed her arms. "Neither is pouting." The woman said to her.

"Maura, I'm ready to go." Constance said to Maura who was still watching the nurse. "Did you hear me?" She asked when Maura didn't respond.

"Yes. That's okay you can go without me." Maura said, "I'm going to go have lunch and I'll be back in the office in an hour." She told her mother.

"Fine." Constance said then walked down the hall to the exit.

Maura went over to the woman who was still talking to the children, "Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear is your last name Rizzoli?" She asked.

The woman turned around and smiled at Maura, "Yes, I'm Angela Rizzoli, or Mrs. Rizzoli or just Angela. I'm just a volunteer here." She said with a small laugh.

Angela looked at Maura, "What can I do for you?"

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Jane Rizzoli would you?" Maura asked her.

Angela smiled real big at the mention of her oldest child's name. "Yes. She's my daughter."

Angela looked at Maura, "How do you know Janie?"

"Oh she's done the catering for a couple parties my mother has had for her campaign." Maura told her.

"Your mother was the woman that was here for the ceremony right?" Angela asked her.

"Yes. That's her, Constance Isles." Maura said.

A surprised look appeared on Angela's face. It was as if a light bulb went off and Angela realized who she was talking to. "You're her aren't you?" Angela asked gleefully.

"Um, I don't know what you mean." Maura said looking a little confused and uncomfortable.

"You're Maura." Angela said, "You're the woman Jane had the date with last night."

Maura shook her head, "No, it wasn't a date. It was just dinner."

Angela smiled at her, "Sure." She said nodding her head.

"It wasn't." Maura said to her.

"Listen Maura, my daughter would kill me if she knew I was telling you this but she was really upset when you left last night." Angela told her, "I hope whatever happened won't ruin the chance for the two of you to get to know each other better."

"I'm sorry; I really have to get going." Maura said to Angela. "It was nice meeting you." She said shaking Angela's hand then taking off down the hall without so much as a glance back.

Maura called a cab and had the driver take her to A Taste of Italy. She went into the restaurant, walked right into the kitchen and looked around for Jane. She spotted Jane over by the big metal sink draining pasta. She walked right over to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Maura said to Jane as she turned around.

"Uh, what's the problem?" Jane said to Maura as she handed the pasta off to one of her chefs.

Maura dragged Jane off to a small alcove in the kitchen out of the way and earshot of anyone. "You told your mother we were on a date?" Maura asked in a low voice.

Jane's eyebrows went up, "You talked to my mom?"

"Last night wasn't a date." Maura told her.

"Then what was it?" Jane asked her.

"It was just dinner between two people." Maura told her.

Jane laughed a little, "Maura, I asked you out to dinner. I cooked for you."

"So?" Maura said looking at her.

"I don't just cook for anyone." Jane told her and Maura gave her a look, "I don't personally cook for just anyone."

"It wasn't a date." Maura told her, "It was just, I don't know what it was but it wasn't a date."

"Why are you so freaked out about this?" Jane asked her.

"You can't just go around telling people we were on a date, especially when it wasn't." Maura said to her.

"The only person I told was my mom and to me, last night was a date." Jane told her. "You can call it whatever you like."

Maura groaned, "You are so frustrating!"

Jane smiled and Maura glared at her, "That's not a compliment Jane." Maura told her.

"Look, why don't you just stop worrying about what last night was." Jane said putting her hand on Maura's shoulder, "Let's talk about when we can try again."

"I don't want to try again." Maura told her brushing Jane's hand off her shoulder. She rounded the corner of the little alcove they had been standing in and started to walk away.

"Did you like flowers I sent? They mean 'delicate beauty'." Jane called out to her and Maura's step faltered and she stopped for a moment before she continued out the double swinging doors.

Jane laughed and smiled as she went back to work. She knew one thing for sure, whatever was going on between the two of them wasn't as over as Maura liked to think it was.

Maura went back to the office and made arrangements for her mother and herself to go to Worcester for an overnight stay to campaign.

Constance came out of her office and over to Maura's desk. "Here are your messages." Maura said handing Constance a small stack of papers. "I made arrangements at Hilton Garden in Worcester."

"That's wonderful." Constance said as she looked through her messages.

Maura was the last to leave the office that night. She made sure everything was in order for one of the other volunteers to take over tomorrow while she and her mother were in Worcester. She was exhausted by the time she got home.

She kicked off her heels and went to the fridge. She looked around and spotted the bottle of wine Jane had given her. She grabbed it, got a glass from the cabinet and took them upstairs to her bathroom.

Maura ran herself a bath and put in a few drops of strawberry bath oils. She poured herself a glass of wine, put the bottle and glass on the wide edge of the tub then took off all her clothes and eased herself into the hot water.

Maura leaned her head back and enjoyed the warmth as it relaxed her muscles. She closed her eyes and immediately the image of Jane kissing her flashed into her mind. She snapped her eyes open and looked around. She sighed heavily, grabbed her glass and took a drawn out sip of wine. She rolled it around on her tongue enjoying the flavor.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes again. This time the words Jane said to her when she gave Maura the bottle of wine echoed in her mind, "Maybe when you drink it you can think of me." Jane's voice was huskier, thicker in her mind when she heard the words. Maura took another sip of wine and this time she purposely thought of Jane kissing her at the restaurant.

She thought of the feeling of Jane's lips on hers, light almost airy. She felt Jane suck on her lower lip, pulling at it lightly with her teeth. Maura's thoughts moved from memory to fantasy as she imagined the kiss deepening.

In the tub, Maura's right hand moved to her breast and gently squeezed it as she imagined Jane's tongue pushing into her mouth. She pinched her nipple as Jane's hands went into Maura's hair, as they stood up still kissing. Maura imagined Jane knocking everything off the table at the restaurant with one swoop of the hand.

Maura's hand slipped down her body, passed her stomach and in between her legs.

Jane lifted Maura and sat her on the table, kissing her hard on the lips. Jane's hand wasted no time as she slipped under Maura's black dress and in between her legs.

Jane slipped her fingers into Maura and Maura gasped into Jane's mouth. Maura grabbed onto Jane and pulled her closer.

In the tub Maura slipped her fingers inside of herself and as Jane started to move her fingers slowly in and out in Maura's fantasy, Maura matched the rhythm. She moaned as her thumb brushed across her clit.

Jane stopped the movements of her fingers, she pulled out of Maura slowly and Maura whimpered at the loss of contact. Jane pushed Maura back onto the table so she was lying flat on her back. She pushed Maura's dress up to her waist and pulled Maura's panties completely off.

Maura used her unoccupied hand to rub over her breasts, to pinch her hard nipple. She moaned as she curled her fingers inside of herself and twisted them.

Jane dipped her head down and licked the length of Maura's folds. Maura grabbed onto the white linen table cloth and twisted it in her fists. Jane slipped her tongue inside and licked her clit, sucking on it as the tip of her tongue flicked lightly across it.

"Fuck." Maura moaned, drawing out the words through clenched teeth.

Maura slipped further down into the tub putting her feet up and bracing herself as she sped up her pace, pumping in and out, going deeper inside of herself.

Jane grabbed Maura's left leg and threw it over her shoulder, she pushed her tongue deep inside of her and Maura's body arched up from the table, her hands went Jane's hair and forced Jane into her further.

The muscles in Maura's arm were getting tired. She felt her muscles clinching around her fingers as they continued their hectic pace.

Maura pulled on Jane's hair as she moaned, she pulled until Jane lifted her head up, "Kiss me." Maura breathed out, "Please." She begged.

Jane smiled as she put Maura's leg down and eased her body in between Maura's legs. She leaned down over Maura and before their lips touched Jane slid two fingers inside of Maura making her gasp. And as Jane pumped inside of her, the heel of her palm pressing into Maura's sensitive clit she kissed her. It's was a deep, slow and longing kiss. A kiss that as Maura climaxed it took her breath away.

In the tub, Maura came and moaned Jane's name so loudly it echoed off the bathroom tiles. She kept her eyes closed; her fingers stilled but remained inside as she tried to slow her breathing.

Once her breathing calmed she slipped her fingers out, sat up in the tub and opened her eyes. She looked over at the half filled glass of wine and this time when Jane's words went through her mind, Maura smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Maura woke up the next morning in bed feeling a little sore. She smiled as she got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for her trip to Worcester with her mother.

"You're awfully quiet this morning." Constance said to Maura in the backseat of the town car as they rode to Worcester.

"I'm sorry. I just have a few things on my mind." Maura said to her.

"Well I hope whatever is on your mind will be long forgotten when we get to Worcester. I need you to be focused." Constance said to her.

"Of course." Maura said as she looked out the car window and watched the scenery zip by as she thought of Jane.

In Worcester Maura and Constance checked into their hotel then Maura followed Constance to 3 speaking engagements she had. They met with a few people from the city council and had dinner.

"Excuse me." Maura said at dinner as she got up from the table, took her purse and headed to the bathroom. Maura was fixing her make up when her phone alerted her she had a text message.

She reached into her purse and pulled out her phone and checked it, 'When are you going to let me make it up to you?'—Jane.

Maura sighed, she didn't know what to say and now reading Jane's text she felt a little guilty about what she'd done last night in the tub.

Maura texted back, 'I'm out of town right now.' She put her phone down and reapplied her lipstick.

Jane texted and Maura looked at the phone, 'Does that mean you'll let me make it up to you when you get back into town?'

Maura thought for a moment. She really wanted to see Jane again so she texted back, 'Yes.'

Jane immediately replied with a smiley face.

Maura grinned at the little smiley face, put her phone back in her purse then went back out to dinner.

After dinner Maura went back to her room, showered changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. She started to think about Jane and what Jane might have planned and she got nervous.

She looked over at the clock; it was 9pm, not too late to text Jane.

'I'm a little nervous now about your plans to make up for dinner.' She texted then she waited. She started to bite on her thumbnail.

'There's nothing to be nervous about.' Jane texted, 'You'll be in good hands.'

Maura sighed, 'What did you have in mind?'

There wasn't an immediate reply and that made Maura even more nervous.

'Don't worry about it Maura, I promise you it will be fun.' Jane texted.

'Okay.' Maura texted back even though she was still not feeling completely at ease that she had agreed to what Jane planned.

'Good night Maura, I'll see you in your dreams ;)' Jane texted her.

Maura smiled, 'Good night Jane.' She texted back then put her phone away and got under the covers.

In the morning Maura got up and got ready. She packed her things and then went to work following her mother around to her different appearances.

While Constance was busy schmoozing with potential voters and donators Maura was busy checking her mother's schedule and booking an interview back in Boston for one of the local morning shows.

Constance and Maura didn't arrive back to Boston till a little after dinner time.

"Would you like to stay and have dinner?" Constance asked her as Maura walked her mother into her house.

"I don't think so Mother." Maura said, "I'm tired. I'm just going to go home."

"Okay Maura." Constance said and kissed Maura on the cheek.

The driver took Maura home, she thanked him when he brought in her bag and said good night to him when he left.

Maura left the bag in her living room, not wanting to unpack tonight. She sighed as she went into the kitchen. She looked in the fridge and found some leftover sweet and sour chicken. She grabbed the carton and a fork then sat on her couch and ate while she watched TV.

After she finished her small dinner she went upstairs changed into her pajamas then got into bed and fell right asleep.

Maura was at the office contacting and thanking the fine people of Worcester who helped with her mother's stay when Constance came out of her office.

"I have a lunch date." She announced to Maura as she put her phone away in her purse.

"There's nothing on the schedule." Maura said looking through her phone.

"This was last minute, I'll be gone an hour." Constance told her then walked out the door.

Maura found that odd, normally everything went through Maura before it even reached her mother.

Maura decided to have lunch at the office. So while the other staffers where out enjoying the hour of freedom Maura sat at her desk and ate a chef salad.

While she idly ate she decided to text Jane. 'Just wanted to let you know, I'm back home.'

She put her phone down and forked a cherry tomato and ate it.

'Great, so are you busy tonight?' Jane texted back.

Maura checked her schedule on her phone. Constance had no dinners, no debates, nothing planned. Maura thought how sad it was that her life revolved around what her mother's plans were and not her own.

'I have no plans tonight.' Maura texted Jane. She finished her salad and was sipping on an iced green tea when Jane finally texted her back.

'Come by my house tonight at 7pm.' Jane told her then texted Maura the address.

When Maura didn't reply back Jane texted, 'I swear you have nothing to be worried about.'

'Okay, I'll be there.' Maura texted back and put her phone down. "Please don't let her be a murderer." Maura said out loud to herself.

Jane texted back with, 'I can't wait, see you then.'

Maura sat back in her chair and sighed, "I can't wait either." She said quietly as she looked around the empty office.

After work Maura went home and the first thing she did was take a few sips of wine for courage. She went upstairs and took a long shower then dressed in a simple dark blue dress. She slipped on her heels then got in her car and drove over to Jane's.

Maura sat in her car in Jane's driveway. She needed a minute to regroup before going in.

Maura's phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her purse and read the text message, 'Maura, come in the house.'-Jane

Maura smiled, put her phone in her purse and got out of her car. She rang the doorbell and waited.

Jane answered the door, saw Maura and smiled, "Hi. Come on in." Jane said as she stepped aside.

"Thank you for inviting me." Maura said to her as she stepped inside.

"Thanks for agreeing to come over." Jane said to her as she led Maura into her living room.

"You have a beautiful home." Maura said admiring Jane's one story house.

"Thank you." Jane said to her as she went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Would you like some wine?" She asked.

"Sure, I'd love some." Maura said as she sat on one of the stools at the kitchen island.

Jane poured Maura a glass of white wine and set it on the counter for her. She put the wine bottle away and grabbed herself a beer. She twisted off the top and took a sip.

"So, I bet you're wondering what you're doing here huh?" Jane asked as she leaned against the counter.

"Just a little." Maura said to her with a shy smile.

"I thought I'd give you a cooking lesson." Jane told her as she grabbed an apron that was hanging up and handing it to her.

"You assume I don't know how to cook." Maura said to her.

"Do you know how to cook?" Jane asked her.

"Not well." Maura said standing up to put the apron on.

"Turn around, I'll tie it." Jane told her and Maura turned around. Jane grabbed the strings and tied them behind Maura's back.

Maura looked down and read what the apron said, "Kiss me I'm Italian?"

"If you insist." Jane said as she walked over to Maura.

Maura laughed, "I'm not Italian." Maura told her as she went into the kitchen.

"Tonight you are." Jane told her as she grabbed a few things from the fridge.

"What are we going to be preparing?" Maura asked her as she stood in the kitchen by the counter.

"Tonight we'll be making something simple, just pizza." Jane told her as she grabbed a few more things from the fridge and placed them on the counter near Maura.

Jane crouched down by Maura, she put her hand on Maura's calf and Maura jumped.

"Sorry, I just need you to step a little to the right so I can get into this cabinet." Jane told her.

Maura stepped aside and Jane grabbed a pizza stone from the cabinet and put it in the oven and turned it on.

"Okay, so here's what we're gonna do." Jane said as she turned around and grabbed a knife from her knife rack and put it on the counter next to the cutting board.

"Do not tell my mother I did this." Jane said as she grabbed a can of tomato sauce from her pantry. "She'll freaking kill me and take away my apron."

She put the can down in front of Maura and handed her a can opener. "Get to work." Jane told her then turned around to get a sauce pan and put it on the stove.

Maura opened the can, "Okay now what?" She asked.

"There's a garlic press in that drawer by you, get it out and press about 5 garlic cloves into that bowl." Jane told her as she picked up the knife and fiercely chopped and minced half a yellow onion.

She turned around and put it in the pot, poured in some olive oil and turned it on. She grabbed a wooden spoon and stirred it.

"When you're done with the garlic, come toss it in here." Jane told Maura.

Maura tossed the garlic into the pan and it sizzled and sent up a lovely aroma. "Mm, that smells really good." She said to Jane with a smile.

Jane stirred the onion and garlic and then told Maura to pour in the tomato sauce.

"I like to put in some dry thyme and oregano." Jane told her as she grabbed the herbs from a rack near the stove. She sprinkled in a little of each as Maura watched her.

"Basil on the other hand, I love fresh." Jane told her as they turned back to the counter. "Okay chef, you're up." Jane told her as she handed Maura the knife.

"What do I do?" Maura asked her.

"Take the basil and roll it up from end to end." Jane told her as she stood on the other side of the kitchen island. She watched as Maura did what she told her, "Now, you chop it up nicely." She told her.

Maura didn't know what she was doing, 'what the hell does chop it up nicely mean?' she thought to herself as she did her best not to destroy the fresh basil.

Jane cringed as she watched Maura awkwardly chop the basil. "You're going to chop your fingers off if you keep it up." Jane told her.

"You said this was a cooking lesson. If you don't want me to chop off my fingers then perhaps you should teach me how to do this properly." Maura told her.

"You know you're right." Jane said with a smile.

"I don't like that smile." Maura said to Jane as she came around the counter and stood behind Maura.

"Here's what you do." Jane told her as she reached her arms around Maura. One hand rested on the hand that held the knife and the other on the one holding the basil.

Jane's body pressed against Maura's. "Jane." Maura said quietly, her eyes closed.

Jane ignored her, "Curl your fingers like this." Jane told her as her left hand curled Maura's fingers. Maura could feel Jane's breasts pressing into her back and the buckle of Jane's belt pressed right above her butt.

"Now you take the knife and you use an even rocking motion to cut." Jane said to her as she placed the knife on the basil, "Like this." She said as she moved Maura's hand.

The movement made Jane move against Maura, slightly bumping into her. "Jane." Maura whispered again.

Jane increased the pace of the chopping which increased the movements against Maura.

"Jane, please." Maura said as she pulled her hands out from under Jane's and pushed the cutting board away from her.

Jane didn't move from behind Maura, "Maura, turn around." Jane told her.

Maura put her head down and shook her head back and forth slowly.

"Turn around, please." Jane told her again.

Maura turned around slowly but didn't look up at Jane.

"I want to kiss you Maura, really bad." Jane told her as she looked down at her. "Can I kiss you?" She asked.

"Yes." Maura said quietly but didn't look up.

Jane softly cupped Maura's face and lifted her head so Maura was now looking into her eyes. Jane leaned in and kissed Maura on the lips. Maura's eyes closed at the touch, her hands lightly held onto Jane's waist.

Maura's lips parted and Jane deepened the kiss as she slipped her tongue into Maura's mouth. She moaned and grabbed Jane's waist and pulled her closer pressing against her.

Jane's lips moved from Maura's lips to her cheek, then her jawline, to her neck. The kisses Jane planted weren't frantic they were slow and well planned out. Maura's hands grabbed fistfuls of Jane's black dress shirt as Jane sucked on Maura's neck.

Jane pulled back stopping her kissing, "Tell me this is what you want." Jane whispered in her ear.

Maura's eyes opened and she didn't expect to see a pair of dark brown eyes filled with passion staring into hers. "I want you." Maura said and that's all it took.

Jane moved in and kissed her. Jane slid her hand around Maura's waist to the small of her back and pulled her in. Jane kissed down to Maura's neck.

Maura started to unbutton Jane's dress shirt, her fingers fumbled with the buttons when Jane licked and sucked a spot on Maura's neck. Jane grabbed Maura by the waist and lifted her onto the low counter.

Jane pulled back and Maura grabbed Jane's shirt and pulled, untucking it from her pants. She opened Jane's shirt and stared at Jane's breasts that were in a black lace bra.

"You're beautiful." Maura said to Jane as she reached a hand out and touched the small mole nestled in the valley between Jane's breasts.

Jane stepped forward, placing herself between Maura's legs. Jane pushed Maura's dress up her thighs as she leaned in and kissed Maura on the lips again. Maura's hands went into Jane's shirt and around to her back.

Jane untied the apron Maura was wearing and took it off of her then she pulled down on one of the straps to Maura's dress and kissed her shoulder, then back up to her neck.

Maura pulled away a little, she lightly grabbed Jane's face and looked Jane in the eyes. "Wait, please." She said and Jane thought Maura wanted her to stop.

"Let's go to the bedroom." Maura told her.

Jane smiled at her then stepped back as Maura hopped off the counter, pushing her dress down. Jane turned off the stove and the oven.

She took Maura's hand and led her to the bedroom.

"I'm a little nervous." Maura said as Jane turned to her.

Jane smiled at Maura's admission and kissed her on the lips.

"You don't have to be nervous Maura." Jane said as she held Maura around the waist. "If this isn't something you want, then we don't have to do anything." Jane told her.

When Maura didn't say anything Jane pulled away from her and sat down on the end of the bed.

"Jane, I want you. God help me I do. You're all I think about." Maura said then blushed when she realized who she was talking to.

Jane smiled and held out her hand and Maura took a few steps towards Jane and took her hand. Jane pulled her close and looked up at her. They stared at each other till Maura leaned down and kissed Jane on the lips.

Jane's hands stayed on Maura's hips, her fingers digging into the fabric of Maura's dress. Maura's hands cupped Jane's neck as she slipped her tongue into Jane's mouth and deepened the kiss.

Maura moaned into Jane's mouth as Jane's hands went to the zipper on Maura's dress. They didn't stop kissing as she unzipped the dress. Jane's hands touched Maura's bare skin and Maura pulled back from the kiss and took a step back.

She stood completely still in front of Jane for a moment before she lowered the strap of her dress over her left shoulder then her right. With a little push Maura's dressed dropped to the ground around her ankles.

She stepped out of the dress and her heels and stood in nothing but her light blue bra and matching panties and Jane was absolutely enthralled.

Jane reached out a hand and grabbed Maura by the waist and pulled her closer. She kissed Maura's stomach just to the left of her belly button. Maura closed her eyes and a hand went into Jane's hair as Maura tilted her head back.

Jane kissed up Maura's body till she got to Maura's breasts. Maura reached around her back and unclasped her bra. She removed it and let it fall to the ground. A small blush rose in Maura's cheeks and Jane smiled. She leaned forward kissing Maura's stomach, trailing kisses up to Maura's right breast. Jane cupped the breast and took Maura's nipple into her mouth.

Maura looked down and watched as Jane sucked on her nipple. She closed her eyes as Jane scrapped her teeth on her nipple as she let go. Maura pulled Jane to her feet pushed Jane's shirt off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground.

She reached down and as she unbuckled Jane's belt she kissed on Jane's neck. She unbuttoned and unzipped Jane's pants then grabbed the waistband and dragged the pants down Jane's body with her as she crouched in front of Jane. Maura took Jane's shoes and socks off then removed her pants.

Maura looked up at Jane from her position and Jane ran a hand through Maura's hair. She stood up and Jane switched their positions and she lightly pushed Maura onto her back on the bed. She crawled up Maura's body, resting a leg between Maura's.

Jane kissed Maura's lips, kissed down her neck and throat. Maura grabbed at Jane's hips as she started to rub herself against Jane's thigh. "Jane, mmm please." Maura said as Jane sucked on her earlobe.

"Please what Maura?" Jane whispered in her ear, "Tell me what you want." Jane said to her.

Maura pressed down on Jane's thigh, "Inside." Maura said, her eyes closed, "I want to feel you inside of me."

Jane slid her left hand down and in between their bodies and into Maura's panties. "Jesus, Maura you're so wet." Jane said to her.

Maura whimpered as Jane rubbed her fingers up and down her folds, covering her fingers in Maura's slickness.

"Please." Maura half begged half breathed as her hips thrust up.

Jane watched Maura's face as she slipped two fingers slowly inside her. Maura's head tilted back and her eyes closed. Her lips parted and a low guttural moan escaped.

Jane pumped in and out slowly as she kissed Maura's neck. Maura's hips tried to match Jane's pace. "Oh God Oh God Oh God." seemed to be Maura's chant as she clutched at Jane's back.

Jane placed sloppy kisses on every inch of exposed, sweaty flesh she could find. "You feel so good." Jane told her then sucked on Maura's nipple.

Maura licked her lips and arched into Jane's touch as Jane pressed into her clit. "Oh god I'm close." Maura groaned.

Jane picked up her pace, pumping faster, deeper, using her thigh for added pressure. She rocked their bodies as she moved. Jane was sweating and grunting through her teeth as she fucked Maura.

"Oh yes." Maura said through gasps.

Jane twisted her fingers inside Maura, grinded down on her clit. Maura's muscles started to clench around Jane's fingers but that didn't stop Jane.. Jane's thrusts were hard, deep and powerful.

Maura clawed Jane's back, her fingernails sinking into skin as she threw her head back and closed her eyes. "Oh fuck Jane." She screamed as she came.

Maura's arms dropped from Jane's body and lay limply at her side. Her eyes remained closed as her body twitched with aftershocks.

Jane went to withdraw herself but Maura opened her eyes, "Stay just for a minute longer." She said as she looked into Jane's eyes.

Maura brushed the hair back from Jane's face, "God you are so beautiful." She said smiling. She lifted her head up and as she kissed Jane on the lips she reached a hand between them and slowly pulled Jane's fingers out.

Jane rested half her body on Maura then covered them with a sheet. "Are you okay?" Jane asked her.

Maura looked at Jane then ran a hand through Jane's sweaty hair, "I'm wonderful." She kissed Jane on the lips.

Jane rolled onto her back and Maura snuggled up close to her side. She rested her head on Jane's chest and closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Maura woke up nestled in Jane's arms. She smiled to herself as she gave Jane a squeeze.

"Good morning." Jane groaned as she looked at Maura.

"Good morning." Maura said kissing Jane on the lips.

Maura was surprised that there wasn't awkwardness between them. She felt perfectly content and she would have been more than happy to just lay in bed with Jane but unfortunately she knew that she would have to get up and go to work.

"What time is it?" Maura said rubbing her eyes.

Jane turned her head and looked at the bedside table clock, "It's a little after 10 in the morning."

"No." Maura said as she sat up and looked at the clock.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked as she sat up.

"No, No, No." Maura said to herself as she jumped out of bed and grabbed her bra. "I was supposed to be to work over an hour ago." Maura told her as she clasped her bra on then searched for her panties.

Maura found her panties and slipped them on then grabbed her dress.

"Maura, just slow down." Jane told her, "I'm sure it's okay."

"You don't know my mother." Maura said to her as she shimmied her dress on. "She expects a lot from me."

Maura slipped on her shoes as Jane got out of bed. She wrapped the sheet around her and went over to Maura.

"Hey, I just…" Jane started to say but stopped.

"The great Jane Rizzoli at a loss for words?" Maura teased her.

"Last night wasn't just to get another notch on my belt or anything." Jane said to her.

Maura's smile vanished and she looked at Jane, "I didn't think that."

"Good, because I want to see you again Maura." Jane told her.

"I want to see you too." Maura said then she leaned in and kissed Jane on the lips.

"I have to go home and change before work." Maura said as Jane pulled Maura closed to her and kissed her neck. "You have to stop that." Maura said and pushed Jane away lightly.

Jane pouted and Maura smiled at her, "I have to go."

"When can we see each other again?" Jane asked as she followed Maura out of the bedroom to the front door.

"I don't know yet." Maura said to her, "I've got to check my schedule." Maura told her then went in for another kiss but stopped herself. "No." She told herself as she grabbed her purse then opened the front door and went to her car.

Jane watched her from the doorway still wrapped in nothing but her sheet. She waited for her to drive away before she shut the door and went back to her room.

Maura checked her phone while she raced home. She had 3 voice messages from her mother. She played the first message.

"Maura, you were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. The campaign workers were standing outside." Constance said then hung up.

"Maura, this is very irresponsible of you. Don't you know how important this is to me?" Constance left the second message 20 minutes after the first.

The last message was from just 10 minutes ago, "Maura, I sent the driver to your home to get you. He said you didn't answer and your car wasn't in the driveway. Where are you Maura? I'm very disappointed in you."

Maura hung up her phone as she got into her house. She changed her clothes, checked her makeup, brushed through her hair as quickly as she could then got back in her car and raced to work.

Maura was now 2 hours late for work. She went into the campaign office and all the workers stopped to stare at her. One of them, a guy named Jeff, if Maura recalled correctly came up to her, "Mrs. Isles wants to see you right away." He said to her in a hushed tone.

Maura smiled at him, put her purse on her desk then knocked on Constance's closed office door. She heard her mother say come in so she opened the door and stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

"Nice of you to show up finally." Constance said to Maura as she sat behind her desk. "Do you know I had to cancel a meeting with a potential donator today because I couldn't find notes you wrote last night?"

"No, I didn't. I'm sorry." Maura said to her.

"Where were you?" Constance asked her.

"I was out with someone." Maura told her.

"Out where with whom? It must have been very important for you to not answer your phone or show up for work when you were supposed to." Constance said to her.

"Who I was with and what I was doing is no concern of yours." Maura told her.

"It is my concern when you aren't here to do your job and when you keep me from doing mine." Constance told her.

Maura sighed there was no winning in this situation. "As I said, I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't Maura." Constance said to her, "Just because you are my daughter doesn't mean you can get away with things like this."

"Yes Mother." Maura said then waited till she was dismissed before she left the office and went to her desk.

Maura looked through Constance's schedule. She was making appointments when her phone buzzed. Maura pulled it out of her purse and opened the text and read: 'I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble. Try not to think about me all day.' -Jane

Maura smiled at the message then Constance came out of her office, "Maura, we have to go." She said as she walked to the door. Maura's smile faded as she grabbed her purse, the notes her mother would need and followed her out the door.

Maura spent 2 mind-numbing hours on the set of one of the local shows as her mother got prepped for her interview.

When they got back to the office Maura sat at her desk as she ran through more of Constance's schedule on the computer. She looked through her appearances and scheduled dinners. She had a dinner planned with the Governor for 2 nights from today. Maura smiled she wanted to text Jane and tell her she'd be available but Constance came out of her office again and came over to Maura.

"My appointment from earlier called me and rescheduled." Constance told Maura.

"Rescheduled for when?" Maura asked her as she stood up.

"For 20 minutes from now." Constance told her, "It's at a restaurant called A Taste of Italy."

Maura dropped her phone on the floor, "Really?" She asked as she bent over to pick up her phone.

"Yes. Now let's go I don't want to be late." Constance said as she went out the door and Maura followed her.

Constance and Maura were seated in a quiet area of the restaurant per Constance's request.

"Who are we meeting?" Maura asked her mother as the waiter handed them two menus.

"Pamela Yeager." Constance said as she looked through the menu.

"Why does that name sound familiar to me?" Maura asked.

"We knew each other in London. She's been by the house a few times when you were home from school." Constance told her. "She's been here in Boston for only a few years now."

"Oh." Maura said but had no recollection of who her mother was talking about.

A woman in her late 50's entered the restaurant, "There she is." Constance said to Maura as she stood up. Maura stood up too as the woman was led over by the hostess.

"Connie, it's so nice to see you." Pamela said as she air-kissed Constance's cheeks.

"Oh Maura, you've grown into such a beautiful woman." She said to Maura as she greeted her the same way.

"Thank you." Maura said as they all sat down.

"I hear this place is wonderful I just had to try it out." Pamela told them as she looked through her menu.

"The food is excellent here." Maura said and Constance gave Maura a curious look. "They've catered two of your events, Mother."

"Oh yes, well the food was good." Constance said as she returned to her menu.

A waiter came over and took their orders then came back with their glasses of wine.

Moments later Jane came out of the kitchen and came over to their table. She smiled big when she saw Maura and Maura just ducked her head and took a sip of wine.

"Hi Maura." Jane said to her still smiling.

"Hello Chef." Maura said back to her rather coldly. Maura didn't make eye contact with her.

Jane tilted her head a bit and gave her a questioning look.

She turned her attention to the other women at the table, "Hello, I'm the head chef, Jane Rizzoli." She said introducing herself. "I just wanted to come out here and say that I hope you enjoy your meal and that it's on me."

"Oh that's very kind of you." Pamela said looking Jane up and down, checking her out.

Jane shifted a little, "It's my pleasure." She said as she looked at Maura.

As Jane left the table Constance turned to Maura, "How do you know that woman?" she asked.

"She's catered a couple of your parties." Maura said and Constance gave her a look, "She's nobody, Mother." Maura told her.

Jane turned around and looked right at Maura and Maura made the mistake of looking in Jane's direction because she saw the look of hurt on Jane's face.

Jane turned and continued to the kitchen as Maura watched her go. A part of her wanted to follow after and apologize but she knew she couldn't do that.

"Excuse me for a moment." Constance said standing up and going to find the restroom.

Pamela looked at Maura and smiled and Maura smiled back, "What?" She asked.

"You and the brunette is there something going on between you?" Pamela asked her.

"I don't know what you mean." Maura said blushing as she took a sip of wine.

"Honey, my radar went off the charts when that woman came out here." Pamela said, "And when the two of you looked at each other… my oh my." Pamela said as she fanned herself with her hand.

"Please don't tell my mother." Maura said to her quietly and desperately.

"Sweetheart, you have nothing to worry about." Pamela told her, "Your mother is as clueless as they come." She said putting a hand on Maura's. "I've known Connie for 30 years and she's never picked up on the fact that I'm a lesbian."

Maura looked at her with surprise.

"Oops, did I just out myself?" Pamela laughed.

"I didn't know." Maura said to her.

"Of course you didn't Maura. I haven't seen you or your mother for a while or since I've been in Boston." Pamela said to her, "And of course this isn't something dignified women talk about." She said in a fake British accent.

Maura laughed, "Yes, I suppose not."

Constance came back to the table and sat down with them. The three of them idle spoke while they waited for their meal. When the meal finally came out the talking stopped as they enjoyed their food.

After their meal, Jane personal brought out dessert. "This is a hazelnut tiramisu." She said looking at Maura as she placed a plate down in front of her. She placed one down for Constance and Pamela as well.

"I'm allergic to hazelnuts." Constance said handing the plate back to Jane.

"I'm sorry could I get you anything else?" Jane said taking the plate from her.

"An espresso would be nice." Constance told her.

"Coming right up." Jane said leaving the table and going back to the kitchen.

Jane came back with a cup of espresso and placed it in front of Constance. "Can I get you ladies anything else?" She asked.

"Just your phone number." Pamela said and Maura coughed and choked on her dessert.

"Um, excuse me?" Jane said to Pamela as she watched Maura take a sip of water.

"For catering needs of course." Pamela said smiling at Jane.

"Yes, of course." Jane said and pulled out a business card from her chef jacket and handed it to Pamela.

"Thank you." She said as she slipped the card into her purse.

"No problem." Jane said then she retreated back to the kitchen.

After they were finished with dessert, the women got up and left the restaurant. Maura fought the urge to go into the kitchen and talk to Jane.

Constance and Pamela dropped Maura off at the office to pick up her car then the two women left and went to Constance's house.

Maura drove home and went inside. She sat down on the couch and called Jane's cellphone. When Jane didn't pick up Maura left a message, "Jane, please call me. I need to talk to you. I have to talk to you." She said then hung up.

As Maura waited for Jane's call she went into her bathroom and started her nightly routine to get ready for bed. By 11pm Maura gave up and crawled into bed and fell asleep.

In the morning when Maura woke up the first thing she did was check her phone. No missed calls and no new messages. Maura sighed as she got up and got ready for work.

She went to the office and was working at her desk when her mother walked in. "Good morning Mother." Maura said to her.

"Good morning." Constance said then went straight to her office.

Maura got up and went into Constance's office, "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Yes everything is fine." Constance said as she looked through her appointment book.

"How did the rest of your visit go with Pamela?" Maura asked her.

"It went just fine." Constance said to her. "Do we have any appearances this morning?" Constance asked her.

"Not till 10 am." Maura said to her as she checked her phone.

"Okay." Constance said and Maura left the office.

She went and sat at her desk and for the next two hours she fielded calls, wrote emails and added more things to Constance's schedule.

While Maura watched her mother as she guest on another talk show she got a text message. She was so excited thinking it was Jane then she looked at her phone and saw it was a number she didn't recognize she frowned.

She opened the text and read, 'Maura, it's Pamela. Can we meet for lunch?'

Maura texted Pamela back, 'Sure. Mother has a lunch date with someone so I'm free.'

'Can you meet me at the little bistro called, Goldie's at 1pm?' Pamela texted her.

'Sounds great see you there.' Maura texted back.

'Don't tell Connie.' Pamela texted and Maura texted back with a simple okay.

After Constance's interview Maura and her headed back to the office where Constance then took her leave and went to lunch.

Maura called Jane and once again got her voicemail, "Jane, I don't want to do this over the phone. Can you please call me so we can meet?" She said leaving a message.

Maura put her phone away then went inside Goldie's. She saw Pamela sitting at a table and went over and sat down.

"Thanks for meeting me." Pamela said to her as the waitress brought Maura a menu.

"Not a problem." Maura said, "But why didn't you want me telling my mother?" She asked.

"Connie and I aren't really seeing eye to eye right now." Pamela told her.

"What happened? You two seemed to be fine when we left the restaurant." Maura asked concerned.

"A little too much wine and one big confession." Pamela told her. "I told Connie I was gay and had been for as long as I could remember."

"Oh." Maura said to her.

"Yes, she didn't take it well at all." Pamela told her.

"What did she say?" Maura asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"She didn't believe me of course. She said there was no way I could have been gay this whole time without her knowing." Pamela said, "She was very angry at me for hiding the fact that I was a lesbian."

"Why would she be angry with you?" Maura asked her.

"For lying to her all these years I suppose." Pamela told her, "But the thing is, I never lied or hid who I was and she never asked."

Pamela and Maura ordered their lunch when the waitress came back and while they waited they continued to talk.

"She refused to take a donation from me as well." Pamela told Maura.

"Why?" Maura asked her.

"She said that she has enough donations as of right now and that she couldn't take money from a friend." Pamela told her.

"And you don't believe her?" Maura asked.

"The whole reason I came to town was to donate and support your mother's run for senate. She knew my intentions were to donate." Pamela told her, "Then I tell her I'm gay and now all of a sudden my money or my time isn't wanted."

The waitress brought their meal and they began to eat.

"Do you think Mother didn't take your donation simply because you are gay?" Maura asked her.

"I honestly think so." Pamela said and Maura made a face. "I think Connie does quite well hiding her distaste for gays but some things slip out and other people are looking for just the right opportunity to use things like that to their advantage."

Maura sighed she looked down at her salad no longer hungry.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Pamela told her.

"You didn't." Maura said as she put her fork down. "I've got a lot on my mind today I suppose."

"The chef from A Taste of Italy?" Pamela asked with a smile.

"I've called her twice to apologize but she won't return my phone calls." Maura told her.

"Honey, don't wait for her to contact you. You go over there, find her and do what you need to do." Pamela told her.

"I don't know." Maura said unsure. "Maybe she doesn't want to talk to me."

"Maybe she's waiting to see if you'll be brave and go after her." Pamela told Maura with a smile.

"Maybe." Maura said to her.

After lunch Maura thanked Pamela for lunch then they went there separate ways. Maura drove to Jane's restaurant and sat outside for a few minutes trying to think of what she could say to Jane.

Maura finally got out of her car and went into the restaurant it was packed with people trying to get in a late lunch. She walked straight to the kitchen and went in.

She saw Jane yelling in Italian at two of her sous-chefs who looked like they were about to cry. Once she finished yelling at them she went over to a counter and started chopping up greens at an incredibly angry rate.

Maura marched to the counter and stood across from Jane.

"You can't be in here." Jane said not looking up at her.

"You didn't return my calls." Maura told her.

"You can't be in here." Jane said again.

"I need to speak with you." Maura said to her.

"Didn't think you'd have time to talk to a nobody like me." Jane said as she grabbed another bunch of cilantro and started mowing through it.

"Stop that for a minute and look at me." Maura said to her as she grabbed at Jane's chopping hand.

"Hey!" Jane yelled looking at her, "Are you out of your damn mind? Do you want to cut yourself?" She asked Maura.

"No, I want you to talk to me." Maura said to her.

Jane came around the counter, grabbed Maura by her arm and dragged her across the kitchen to the little alcove out of the way. "What do you want?" Jane asked her eyebrows furrowed together.

"You're angry with me." Maura said to her.

"No shit Maura." Jane said to her, "I had one of the best nights of my life with you and the next day I don't even exist."

Maura looked into Jane's brown eyes, she could see how much that had hurt her. "Jane, I'm truly sorry for what I said. Please you have to believe me." Maura told her.

Jane folded her arms across her chest. "Why'd you say it?"

"You don't know my mother or how incredibly judgmental she is." Maura said putting a hand on Jane's arms. "She wouldn't understand."

"Why does she have to understand anything Maura?" Jane asked, "You're an adult, you make your own choices in life."

Maura sighed, "I shouldn't have said it Jane. I didn't mean to say it. That's not what I think of you."

Maura looked at Jane, "You're a beautiful woman and I enjoy spending time with you. I want to spend more time with you."

"I have to get back to work." Jane said to her, "Is there anything else?"

"Will you at least consider my apology?" Maura asked, "Or at least call me and tell me how I can make it up to you?"

"I don't know." Jane said to her. "I'll think about it." She told her.

"Okay." Maura said as she squeezed past Jane. "I hope I hear from you soon." Maura said to her before she pushed through the double doors and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Maura drove back to work slowly. She really hoped that Jane believed her that she was truly sorry for what she said and she hoped that Jane would allow her to make it up to her.

Maura sat at her desk for 20 minutes staring absent-mindedly at her phone willing Jane to call her.

Constance came in the front door and Maura snapped back to reality. "How was your lunch?" Maura asked her.

"It was wonderful. Thank you." Constance said to her.

"We have an appointment with some of the city council members in about half an hour." Maura reminded her mother as Constance went into her office then shut the door.

Maura did her best to focus on work as she typed up notes on the computer. She reworked Constance's schedule and checked on the appointment with the Governor. She was just about finished typing up an itinerary when Constance came out of her office ready to go.

For the next few hours Maura followed her mother to the city council meeting and through another meeting with a few city officials before they finally made it back to the office.

While Constance and the other workers left Maura stayed late finishing up a few things before she closed up and went home.

Maura made herself some dinner then sat down in her living room and idly watched TV as she ate. She was disappointed that Jane hadn't contacted her yet but then again what did she really expect?

Maura had hurt Jane with what she'd said and Maura didn't even know why she said it. She just really hoped she hadn't messed up any kind of future with Jane because of this.

Two days passed and Maura still hadn't heard from Jane. She was tempted many times to call her but she didn't because she knew that the ball was in Jane's court.

So Maura did her job and got her mother packed and ready to take a trip up to see the Governor.

"I'll be gone two days." Constance told her as they stood by the car.

"I know I wrote up the schedule." Maura said to her.

"I'll see you soon." Constance said to her as she got into the car.

"Okay, have a good trip." Maura said as she shut the door.

She watched the car pull away from the curb and take off down the street.

Maura hadn't had a couple days off in a while so now she was a little unsure what she should do. She wandered around her house in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, her comfortable clothes she called them. She cleaned her entire house even though she'd just cleaned it the day before.

She tried to keep herself busy but when her phone alerted her to a text she practically dove for it and pulled it from her purse.

'Meet me at Long Wharf. Don't ask questions.'-J

'Okay.' Maura texted back, her heart was beating hard in her chest.

Maura grabbed her keys and drove to Long Wharf. She parked her car and looked around for Jane. She spotted Jane standing down by the ramp to the ferry, her dark hair blowing lightly in the wind. Maura crossed the red brick road and walked up to Jane.

Jane had her hands in the pockets of her jeans as she stared straight ahead.

"Hi." Maura said to her.

"Hi." Jane said then noticed Maura looking at the picnic basket at her feet. "We're going to Spectacle Island."

"Oh." Maura said to her as they stood in line to board the ferry.

They inched their way forward as the ferry started to load passengers. Maura and Jane remained silent as they got on board. They went to the front of the ferry and stood looking out over the water.

They rode in silence for the 15 minute trip and when they got there Jane grabbed Maura's hand and the picnic basket and headed off in one direction.

"Where are we going?" Maura asked as she followed Jane's quick pace.

Jane just continued to walk till she found a nice secluded spot near the water and put the basket down. She let go of Maura's hand and unfolded the blanket and spread it out on the ground. She took the picnic basket and set it on the blanket.

She took off her shoes then sat down on the blanket. She looked at Maura. "Take your shoes off Maura and relax." Jane told her, "I'm not going to throw you in the harbor or anything."

Maura took her tennis shoes off and joined Jane on the blanket.

Jane was staring out at the water, the wind blowing her hair lightly away from her face. Maura couldn't believe how beautiful Jane looked.

"I don't want to be a nobody to you Maura." Jane said not looking at her, "I don't know what we are to each other but you have to know how much I like you by now." She said then she turned and looked at Maura.

"I like you too Jane." Maura said to her. She wanted to touch Jane, to connect with her somehow but she wasn't sure if she should.

"The night we spent together was amazing, you were amazing." Maura said and noticed the small smile that crept across Jane's lips. "This is all new to me. All of it." Maura told her.

Maura took a risk and put her hand on Jane's arm, "I'm nervous and a little scared but I know that there's something going on between us that I can't deny anymore and I don't really want to."

"Please understand something; my mother is very important to me." Maura said to Jane who nodded her head. "But when I'm with you Jane, I feel free. I feel like I'm the person I want to be."

Maura looked at Jane, "But I'm also trying so hard to be the person my mother wants me to be and I'm struggling to make everyone happy."

"Maura, you don't have to do anything to make me happy other than just being with me." Jane told her.

Maura smiled at her, "I'm trying my best."

"That's all I can ask for then I suppose." Jane said then smiled at her, leaned over and kissed Maura on the lips.

They looked into each other's eyes for a moment then Maura scooted closer to Jane, "What's in the basket?" She asked.

"Well let's see." Jane said pulling the basket to them. Jane opened up the basket and Maura peeked in as Jane pulled out a bottle of wine and handed it to Maura.

"We have a couple of salads, some homemade bread, and a nice basil and chive cheese spread." Jane said to her as she pulled out the food and set it on the blanket. She pulled out some plates and a couple of glasses.

"Pour us some wine." Jane told her as she prepared a plate for Maura and herself.

Maura handed Jane a glass of wine, "What should we toast to?" She asked.

"Here's to you, here's to me, and here's to what's yet to be." Jane said with a smile as she raised her glass.

"That's nice." Maura said as their glasses clinked together. She took a sip of the wine and enjoyed the wonderful floral taste.

"Have you ever been to Italy?" Jane asked as she handed Maura her plate.

"No, I mostly spend time in London or Paris." Maura told her as she picked a kalamata olive from her salad and popped it into her mouth.

Jane smiled at her, "Maybe one day I'll take you." Jane said to her.

"It's a little early in this relationship to be planning vacations don't you think?" Maura asked her.

"Relationship? We're calling it a relationship already?" Jane asked her with a teasing tone.

Maura blushed and took another sip of wine.

Jane smiled as she went back to looking out at the water.

"It's beautiful here." Maura said as she watched Jane.

"My family used to come here in the summertime." Jane told her, "My brothers and I would run up and down the water's edge while my pop and ma would sit out here and have a picnic."

"Sounds like a wonderful time." Maura said to her as she leaned her head on Jane's shoulder.

"It was." Jane told her.

They sat and finished their picnic then put their shoes on and walked hand in hand along the water. They walked till the sun was low in the sky then headed back to their picnic area and cleaned up.

They walked to the loading area for the ferry and got on. Jane put an arm around Maura's shoulders as they watched the sun dip into the ocean and disappear.

They got off the ferry and Jane walked Maura to her car. "Good night Maura." Jane said to her, leaning in and kissing her on the lips.

Jane turned to walk away and Maura grabbed her by the arm, "Come home with me." She said to Jane.

Jane got into Maura's car and Maura drove them to her house.

Maura and Jane went inside and Jane was checking out Maura's house. "Would you like some wine?" Maura asked her as she headed to the kitchen.

"No, all I want is you." Jane said and pulled Maura close to her and kissed her hard on the lips.

Maura's arms went around Jane's waist and Jane pushed her up against the nearest wall. She slipped her tongue into Maura's mouth.

Maura grabbed onto Jane's shirt and pulled on it, they broke their kiss so Maura could get Jane's shirt up over her head. She reached around Jane's back to unclasp her bra as Jane kissed Maura's neck and unbuttoned her blouse.

Jane pulled back just enough to push Maura's shirt off her shoulders and that gave Maura the opportunity she was looking for. She grabbed a handful of Jane's breast and squeezed it as she licked across her nipple. Jane put a hand up against the wall bracing herself as Maura sucked on Jane's nipple.

"Bedroom." Jane said as Maura kissed her way up Jane's neck. Maura took Jane's hand and as they walked to the bedroom they kicked off their shoes.

Maura pushed Jane onto the bed, she landed on her back and looked up in surprise at Maura who was removing her bra. Jane kicked off her socks as she watch Maura unbutton her pants, unzip them and take them off leaving her in nothing but a pair of white panties.

Jane gulped as Maura climbed up on top of her and straddled her hips. Maura cupped Jane's breasts, her thumbs grazed across Jane's hard nipples. Jane grabbed at Maura's waist and tried to pull her down on top of her but Maura resisted her.

"You'll get your turn." Maura said to her as she gave Jane's nipple a pinch and Jane hissed.

Maura leaned down and kissed the nipple, sucking it into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. She sat up and unbuttoned and unzipped Jane's jeans, then got up off her, and pulled hard on the jeans to get them off.

She tossed them across the room behind her then turned her attention back to Jane who was propped up on her elbows watching Maura. Jane's boy shorts hung low on her slender hips and Maura licked her lips as she climbed back on top of Jane.

Maura leaned down and kissed Jane's stomach, she licked and nipped at it as she moved up Jane's body. She kissed Jane's breasts, kissed across her chest, kissed her collarbone.

Jane's hands went to Maura's hips she squirmed as Maura sat on her. Maura kissed Jane on the lips, her tongue slipping inside her mouth. Jane moaned and grabbed a handful of Maura's ass.

Maura moved her body so she was lying on Jane, a leg nestled between Jane's. Maura's right hand moved down Jane's body slowly.

Maura watched Jane's face as she slipped her hand into Jane's shorts. Jane let out a little gasp as her eyes closed and she rested her head on the pillow. Maura pushed two fingers through Jane's folds and inside of her.

"Mmm." Jane murmured as she bent her left leg at the knee opening herself up more.

Maura pumped her fingers in and out of Jane as she used her thigh to keep a steady rhythm. She kissed Jane's neck and sucked on her earlobe, "You feel so good Jane." She whispered into her ear and Jane moaned as she felt Maura brush her clit.

Jane's hands clutched at Maura's naked back she pulled her into her as close as she could just wanting to feel their bodies together. "Oh god, Maura." Jane said as her hips bucked to Maura's rhythm. "Oh fuck." She mumbled as she opened her eyes and looked down to see their bodies moving together perfectly.

Maura kissed Jane on the lips as her fingers moved inside of her. The heel of her hand pressed into Jane's clit, their rhythm was speeding up. Jane wrapped her leg around Maura's lower back.

With every thrust in Jane grunted as Maura placed kisses all over her Jane's upper body. Jane tasted salty and sweet at the same time as Maura sucked on Jane's nipple she felt Jane's muscles clenching around her nimble fingers. She moved her body, moved her fingers deeper inside Jane as she pressed harder with her thigh. "Come for me, Jane." Maura whispered in Jane's ear.

Jane couldn't hold back anymore she cried out Maura's name as her body released and she came hard.

Maura withdrew her fingers from Jane and Jane's leg dropped from Maura. Jane lay with her eyes closed, her breasts heaved as she tried to catch her breath. Maura enjoyed the fact that this is what she'd reduced Jane to.

Maura waited for Jane to open her eyes and when she did Maura looked at her, "Was that okay?" She asked sheepishly.

"Are you kidding me?" Jane asked her, "That was fucking amazing."

Maura laughed and put her head down on Jane's chest.

"You sure you've never done that before?" Jane asked her as she lifted Maura's head.

Maura blushed and nodded her head yes. Jane smiled at her then kissed her softly on the lips.

"Just wait till I regroup." Jane told her as she held onto her.

"That sounds like a threat, Jane." Maura said to her and Jane just smiled at her.

"It's an advanced warning." Jane told her, "I hope you have some Gatorade or at the very least some bananas."

"I think I have a couple bananas downstairs." Maura said to her as she started to get up, "You want me to go grab one for you?"

Jane laughed and used the opportunity to switch their positions so now Jane was lying on top of Maura. Jane smiled down at Maura and Maura looked up at her.

"That smile is never good." Maura said to Jane.

"But it always leads to something good." Jane told her as she kissed Maura's lips.

Jane kissed Maura's neck, kissed her chest. Jane moved her kisses down Maura's body as Maura's hand went into Jane's hair.

Jane pulled on Maura's panties and she lifted her hips so Jane could pull them off completely.

Jane kissed Maura's right inner thigh then took Maura's leg and placed it on her shoulder then kissed and licked Maura's left inner thigh as she put that leg on her other shoulder. She wrapped her arms around Maura's legs and held onto her as she lowered her head.

Jane licked Maura's folds, she used her fingers to part her lips then swirled her tongue around Maura's clit. Maura sucked air through her teeth as Jane stared to suck on her clit. "Oh Jesus Jane." Maura said as she put her other hand into Jane's hair and kept Jane right in place.

Jane licked Maura's clit before moving down and slipping her tongue inside. "Fuuuuuck." Maura grunted.

Jane's curled her tongue inside of Maura and then pulled her tongue out and quickly slipped two fingers inside of her. Maura released her hold on Jane's hair and Jane moved Maura's legs off her shoulders as she moved up Maura's body and kissed Maura on the lips.

Maura tasted herself on Jane's tongue, she moaned as Jane pumped inside of her. Jane moved her kisses and sucked on Maura's neck as she quickened her pace and pounded into Maura.

"God, uh God." Maura moaned, "Fuck Jane. Fuck me harder." She begged as Jane exerted herself and worked harder to get Maura to come.

Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's waist as her muscles started to clench tightly around Jane's fingers. "Please." Maura whined as she felt her climax building deep inside. One final deep thrust from Jane and Maura moaned loudly as she came.

Maura's legs released their hold on Jane and Jane slipped herself out of Maura. Jane watched in amazement as Maura grabbed Jane's hand and took Jane's middle finger into her mouth. She closed her lips around it then pulled it out slowly against her tongue.

Jane rolled off of Maura, she pulled her close to her and even though they were both sweaty and exhausted Jane held Maura and Maura rested her head on Jane's breasts.

She drew small circles around Jane's bellybutton with her finger. "You're absolutely amazing Jane Rizzoli." Maura said to her.

Jane smiled, "So are you Maura Isles."

When Maura woke up in the morning she was very disappointed that Jane wasn't there. She sat up in bed and looked around her room trying to wake up. She looked at the clock on the nightstand; it was only 9 in the morning.

Maura was just about to get out of bed when Jane appeared in her bedroom doorway holding a tray of food.

"Where are you going?" Jane asked her a she came into the room and placed the tray on the end of the bed.

"I thought you left." Maura said as she sat back in bed.

Jane smiled, "I'm not the kind of person who'd sleep with someone then sneak out in the morning." Jane told her as she put the tray over Maura's lap.

"Okay, I've done that a few times but I'm not the kind of person who'd do it to you." Jane told her as she sat down by Maura's feet.

Maura smiled at her, "You made me breakfast in bed?" She looked at Jane.

"You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you but I knew you'd need something to regain your strength from last night." Jane said with a wink.

"What about you?" Maura asked, "Are you going to eat?"

"I had a banana and washed it down with some Gatorade." Jane told her with a smile, "I'm good."

Jane watched Maura eat her breakfast then when she was done she took the tray and went downstairs to wash the dishes.

Maura got up, took a quick shower and got dressed. She came downstairs to see Jane still in the kitchen cleaning up. "You don't have to do that." Maura told her as Jane put away the rest of the dishes.

"My mom taught me that if you make a mess you better clean it up and not wait for someone else to do it." Jane told her as she dried her hands on a dish towel.

"What do you have planned today?" Maura asked Jane as she sat down on one of the stools at her kitchen island.

"I have to go to the restaurant and make sure everything is running smoothly. Make sure they haven't burned the place down over night." Jane told her.

"What about you? Shouldn't you be at the campaign office?" Jane asked her.

"Mother is out of town till tomorrow doing some campaigning." Maura told her.

"And she's managing without you?" Jane asked faking shock.

Maura laughed, "Yes believe it or not she's capable."

Maura looked at Jane, "You should probably get your shoes on if I'm going to take you back to the Wharf to get your car."

Jane looked down at her bare feet and wiggled her toes. "Yeah I guess so." She said then grabbed her socks and shoes.

Maura watched Jane hop on one foot while trying to put the other foot into her sock then her shoe then proceeded to do the same thing with her other foot.

"You know it probably would have been easier if you'd have sat down." Maura said to her as she grabbed her purse and car keys.

"No challenge in doing it that way." Jane said following her out the front door to the car.

Maura dropped off Jane at her car. "Can I meet you after you check on the restaurant?" Maura asked.

"Sure. I'll give you a call." She said and leaned over and kissed Maura briefly on the lips before she got into her car and drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

Jane called Maura a little after 2pm and Maura went to the restaurant and picked her up. "So where are we going?" Jane asked.

"We're going to Amelia's Bistro for a light lunch then we're going to the Beer Fest at the Boston Center for the Arts Cyclorama." Maura told her as she drove them to the bistro.

"A beer fest?" Jane asked her with a raised eyebrow, "Are you trying to get me drunk and into your bed?"

Maura looked over at her, "Jane we both know I don't need to get you drunk to get you in bed." She said then laughed at Jane's shocked face.

"Yeah well." Jane mumbled.

Maura parked her car and they got out. They enjoyed a light lunch before they left the car and walked down the road to the Boston Center.

"They don't start the tasting for another hour but we can go inside and look around." Maura said to her as Jane held the door open for her.

"Sounds fine." Jane said as she followed her in.

They looked around at the current art being featured at the Center then spent almost the whole two hours tasting beer.

"I thought you didn't like beer." Jane said to Maura as she handed her a small cup of a dark ale to try.

"I don't normally but some of the selection here is really good." Maura told her as she sipped the ale.

After the beer tasting Jane and Maura walked back to her car. "You probably shouldn't drive." Jane said to her.

"No, probably not." Maura told her as she leaned in and kissed her.

"Let's grab a cab and you can come back to my place." Jane said to her with a smile.

"Okay." Maura said with a small shrug of her shoulders.

The cab took them to Jane's house and Jane paid the cabbie and got out. Maura stumbled a bit and Jane grabbed her to keep her from face-planting in the driveway.

"I've got a slight buzz going." Maura told her as Jane opened the front door and let Maura in.

Maura sat down on the couch and took her heels off. She looked at Jane suspiciously, "Why aren't you slightly buzzed?"

Jane sat down next to Maura and removed her shoes and socks. "Unlike some people who don't really drink beer, I know how to handle my booze." Jane said with a smile.

"Do you want me to make you some coffee?" Jane asked her as she went to get up. Maura grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back to the couch.

"No. I'm fine." Maura said to her as she cupped Jane's face in her hands.

She looked in Jane's eyes then leaned in and kissed Jane on the lips. She slipped her arms around Jane's neck and dragged her down on top of her as she lied back on the couch.

Jane was laying half on top of Maura as she pulled back from the kiss. "Maybe we shouldn't do this if you're drunk." Jane said to her.

"I'm not drunk, just little buzzed and a lot horny." Maura told her as she pulled Jane's face back to her so she could kiss her.

Maura grabbed Jane's hand and put it under her dress and between her legs.

"Maura, you're not wearing any panties." Jane said shocked as she looked at Maura who was now grinning.

"Jane, you don't know what you do to me." Maura told her as Jane dragged her fingers along Maura's folds. "Just thinking about your touch gets me wetter than I've ever been."

"Jesus Christ." Jane said quietly. She easily slipped two fingers inside of her and Maura moaned and arched into Jane's touch.

"When you're not around I think about you all day." Maura said as Jane moved inside her. "I think about how good you feel inside me."

Jane watched Maura as her eyes closed and she licked her lips, "I think about how your lips taste." Maura said, "I think about how your kisses are like fire on my skin."

Maura moaned as Jane brushed against her clit. She gasped for air as Jane sucked on her neck. "I think about how strong your hands are but how gentle they are on my body."

Jane thrust into Maura and Maura let out a shuddered gasp. She wrapped her leg around Jane's waist and pulled her deeper inside. "I think about how you bring me to ecstasy every time."

Jane's fingers moved in and out at a quicker pace. She was listening to Maura talk and moan and it was killing her.

Maura unbuttoned and unzipped Jane's pants and she put her hand inside, "I think about how good it feels to slip inside you so easily." She said as her fingers pushed inside Jane.

Jane's pace faltered as she felt Maura enter her. Maura matched Jane's rhythm moving in tandem with Jane's movements. "I think about how much I want to fuck you." Maura told her.

Jane could feel Maura's muscles tightening around her fingers; she brushed back and forth on Maura's clit.

Jane was close, Maura could feel it. She leaned up and whispered in Jane's ear, "I think about how you scream my name when you come."

That was all it took and Jane couldn't hold on anymore she came shouting Maura's name and moments later Maura moaned loudly as she came.

Jane rested her forehead on Maura's, "You are so god damn amazing." Jane said to her breathless.

Maura smiled and kissed Jane's lips.

Jane did her best to not be awkward trying to get off Maura but failed as she rolled off her and fell to the floor. Maura laughed as she sat up and pulled her dress down a little. "Are you okay?" She asked helping Jane up off the floor.

"I was trying to be smooth." Jane told her as she got up sat on the couch.

Maura smiled and kissed her cheek, "You don't have to be smooth with me."

Maura got up and went to Jane's bathroom to freshen up and when she came back out Jane had made them some coffee and brought out some cheesecake.

Maura sat down by Jane. She took a bite of cheesecake and sipped some coffee. She looked over at Jane who was staring at her. "What?" Maura said to her as she put her coffee cup down.

"Maura, what are we doing?" Jane asked her.

"Did your short fall cause amnesia?" Maura asked her with a smile and when Jane didn't return it Maura knew something serious was going on. "I'm sorry." She said.

Maura looked at Jane, "What do you mean?"

"I know this is probably something we should have talked about, you know before all the sex." Jane said with a small smile. "But, I mean are we a couple now? Are we seeing other people?" She asked.

"I don't know what we are Jane." Maura told her. "This is all new to me. I've never been with a woman like this before, so I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Maura looked at Jane, "I know this though, I like you and I like what we have and I don't want to stop seeing you."

"What do you want?" Maura asked her.

"What I want is to be with you and only you." Jane told her. "And I'm kind of hoping you just want to be with me too."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Maura asked with a small smile.

"Yes. I guess that is what I'm asking." Jane answered her.

"You're so cute." Maura said to her. "Yes I want to be your girlfriend. All I ask is for you to be patient with me."

"I can do that." Jane said with a smile then leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Jane sat back on the couch and put an arm around Maura. They cuddled and watched an old movie on TV.

"Hey, you wanna go to bed?" Jane asked when she noticed Maura was close to falling asleep.

Maura nodded her sleepy head and Jane stood up and helped Maura to her feet. They went into the bedroom and Jane looked in her closet for something that Maura could wear to bed.

"I could always sleep naked." Maura told her.

Jane turned around and smiled at her, "As much as I like the sound of that, it's probably better you wear something."

"Afraid you won't be able to resist me?" Maura asked with a grin.

Jane grabbed a pale yellow shirt and a pair of gym shorts and gave them to Maura.

"That's okay, you don't have to answer. Your silence speaks volumes." Maura said as she slipped her dress off while Jane watched.

Jane grabbed her well-worn I heart Boston t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. They changed then climbed into bed.

Maura scooted close to Jane and cuddled into her side. She threw a leg over Jane's legs and rested her head on Jane's chest.

"Comfy?" Jane asked her.

"Very." Maura said with a smile as she closed her eyes.

Jane put an arm around Maura and soon fell asleep.

In the morning Maura was happy to find Jane still in bed with her when she woke up.

Maura leaned in and kissed Jane's jaw, "Good Morning." She whispered in Jane's ear and a small smile crept across Jane's lips.

"Good morning." Jane said to her as she opened her eyes and looked at her.

"I hate to do this but I have to go." Maura said to her and Jane frowned.

Maura got out of bed and grabbed her dress. "My mother gets back today and I need to be in the office." She said as she took off Jane's shirt and shorts and put her dress on.

"I understand." Jane said to her as she got out of bed.

"Can I meet you for lunch?" Maura asked.

"I can't I have a banquet to cater today at lunch." Jane told her. "But I'm free tonight if you want to go somewhere for dinner or maybe we can go see a movie."

"Dinner and a movie sound great." Maura told her as she went over to Jane and kissed her on the lips.

"Let me get dressed and we'll share a cab." Jane told her.

Jane changed as quickly as she could as Maura called a cab. The cabbie dropped Maura off at her car that was still parked by the bistro.

"I'll call you." Jane told Maura then the cab took Jane to her restaurant.

Maura was at the office earlier than normal so she was the only one there. She sat at her desk and looked through her mother's schedule to make sure she was ready for the day. Maura went through the mail and checked for supporters.

A couple of workers came in and she put them to work mailing out pamphlets.

Constance showed up just after 10 in the morning.

"How was your trip?" Maura asked as she followed Constance to her office and shut the door.

"The trip was fine. The governor was very pleasant. I made a few campaign stops at one high school and a college while I was away." Constance told her as she looked through the messages Maura had given her.

"You have lunch scheduled with Pamela at noon." Maura told Constance as she ran through her schedule. "Then you have an appearance at BCU." Maura said scrolling through her phone.

"Cancel it." Constance said to her.

"Your appearance at BCU? They are expecting a big crowd." Maura told her.

"No, my lunch." Constance told her.

"Mother, don't you think you're being silly?" Maura asked her and Constance shot her a glare. "You've known Pamela for years, nothing has changed."

"I said cancel my lunch." Constance told her.

"Yes Mother." Maura said then she left Constance's office.

Maura sat at her desk and called Pamela, "Hi Maura." Pamela said cheerfully as she answered the phone.

"Hi Pamela." Maura said to her, "Mother wanted me to call you and tell you she's sorry but she won't be able to make lunch today."

"Today or any other day I'm guessing." Pamela said disappointed.

"I'm really sorry Pamela." Maura said to her.

"That's okay honey, you don't have to apologize." Pamela said to her. "So while I have you on the phone, please tell me, did you and that lovely chef make up?"

Maura smiled, "Yes we made up."

"Good. That's real good." Pamela said, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Maura said.

"I'll talk to you later." Pamela said and they hung up.

Maura went with her mother to the appearance she had at BCU. She listened to her mother's speech to the students and then Constance talked to a few of the students who grouped around her.

Maura and Constance returned back to the office and finished up their work.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" Constance asked Maura as they waited for her driver to pull up with the car.

"Sorry I have plans tonight." Maura told her mother.

"With whom?" Constance asked.

"With Jane." Maura told her.

"Who's Jane?" Constance asked.

"Mother honestly, I've told you, she's the woman who's done the catering for two of your events already." Maura told her.

"I'm sorry I can't remember the name of every servant that's worked for me." Constance told her.

"She's not a servant." Maura told her getting angry, "She's an accomplished chef who owns her own restaurant."

Constance looked at Maura, "Why are you defending this woman?"

"Because you can't just treat people the way you do and get away with it." Maura told her as the town car pulled up to the curb. "I'll see you tomorrow morning." Maura said then walked away.

Maura pulled up to A Taste of Italy and waited for Jane to get into the car. Jane leaned over and went to kiss Maura but Maura pulled back a little.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked her.

"I'm sorry. My mother just gets under my skin. She's just so frustrating." Maura told her. Maura leaned over and kissed Jane, "I'm sorry." She said again.

Jane looked at her, "It's okay."

"So, where are we going?" Maura asked her.

"How about we skip the movie and go straight to dinner." Jane told her.

"Okay." Maura said and Jane gave her directions.

Maura pulled into the driveway of a house on a quiet street. "This is someone's house." Maura said as they got out.

"You're very observant." Jane said as she got to the front door, opened it and went right inside the house.

"Jane what are you doing? You can't just go into someone's house." Maura called after her.

"I can when it's my Ma's house." Jane told her as she waited for Maura to come inside.

Maura stepped in and followed Jane as she went into the living room. "Ma, we're here!" Jane called out.

Angela came bursting out of the kitchen as she hustled over to Jane and hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Easy Ma, geez." Jane said wiping her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Ma, you remember Maura right?" Jane asked as she looked over at Maura.

Angela smiled at Maura and went over to her, "Of course I remember Maura." She said and hugged her.

Maura laughed and hugged Angela back. "It's nice to see you again." Maura said to her as she pulled out of Angela's embrace.

Angela patted Maura's cheek as she smiled. Maura started to blush.

"Okay leave her alone now you're making her uncomfortable." Jane said to her mom as she took Angela by the shoulders and pointed her towards the kitchen. "Show us what you're cooking." She said as Maura followed them both into the kitchen.

"It's just spaghetti and meatballs." Angela told them as she went over to a big sauce pan and stirred what was inside.

"Ma's being modest." Jane said as she went to dip her finger in the sauce and Angela swatted the back of her hand with the wooden spoon she held.

"Ow." Jane said then licked the back of her hand where there was sauce. "Ha!" Jane said smiling at her mother.

Maura watched as mother and daughter teased each other. She couldn't help but smile at them. "Can I help with anything?" Maura asked Angela.

"How about you cut up the baguette?" Angela asked her.

"Ma, you can't put her to work." Jane said to her as she took the knife from Maura. "Besides, I've seen her kitchen skills and they aren't that good." Jane said then winked at Maura.

"Are you not good with your hands?" Angela asked Maura.

"Oh no Ma, she's excellent with her hands." Jane said to her then looked at Maura, "Expert in fact, just not when it comes to cooking."

Maura ducked her head as Jane sliced up the bread.

"Forgive my daughter, she thinks she's being clever and doesn't think I understand her innuendo." Angela glared at her Jane.

"Why don't you open the wine?" Jane asked Maura then she pointed to the bottle of red wine on the counter.

"Sure." Maura said as she went over to the wine. "Cork screw?" Maura asked.

"Oh Maura, don't use my pet name in front of my mother." Jane said and that earned her a slap in the back of the head from Angela.

"Ow." Jane said rubbing the back of her head.

"In the drawer to the left of you." Angela told Maura and Maura laughed as she uncorked the wine.

The three of them sat down at the dining room table to eat. "Maura would you like to say grace?" Angela asked her.

"Um, I don't know how." Maura told her, embarrassed.

"That's okay, don't worry about it." Angela said then said a quick grace and they began to eat.

As they ate Maura listened to Jane and Angela talk, bicker and joke with each other.

"Don't laugh with your mouth full Janie or you'll choke." Angela scolded her.

"Sorry Ma." She mumbled then swallowed her food.

"So Maura, do you have any brothers or sister?" Angela asked her.

"No, I'm an only child." Maura told her and Angela looked almost sad when she said that.

"That's a shame." Angela said to her.

"No it's not." Jane said, "Trust me, having siblings, especially brothers are a pain in the ass." Jane told Maura.

"Janie, don't say that about your brothers." Angela said to her.

Jane ignored her and continued, "They always get into your stuff, read your diary or spy on you. They follow you around or they break your things. They tell on you, even for stuff you don't do then laugh at you when you get in trouble."

"It sounds like fun." Maura said to Jane, "Not as lonely."

Jane tilted her head and looked at her, "I guess."

"Okay Jane, you do the dishes." Angela said to Jane as she stood up.

"What? Why?" Jane whined.

"I cooked and Maura is a guest." Angela said as she started to clear the table.

"I'll help, I don't mind." Maura said as she got up from the table.

Jane and Maura went into the kitchen and started to wash dishes as Angela started to pack the leftovers away.

After the dishes were done, Angela brought some coffee and a nice orange Bundt cake out in the living room for dessert.

They sat and made idle conversation while they had dessert. Jane got up and excused herself and Angela scooted closer to Maura. "My Jane is something isn't she?" Angela said in a hushed tone.

"She sure is." Maura said with a smile. "May I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Sure." Angela said to her.

"You don't seem to be bothered by the fact that Jane is with me." Maura said to her.

"Why would I be bothered by that?" Angela asked her, "I love my daughter, everything about her." She said then thought a bit, "Okay not everything, I mean she could be a little bit more lady-like. Not talk with her mouth full or burp, or swear so much. But I love my daughter, I always have and I always will."

"You don't mind that she's…. well you know..?" Maura said as the words fumbled out.

"A lesbian?" Angela asked, "No not at all."

Angela looked to see if Jane was coming back from the restroom before she said, "When Jane was in culinary school she came home one day and I could tell something was weighing heavily on her."

Angela smiled, "She told me she needed to talk to me and I sat here patiently waiting for her to start but she just paced back and forth in front of me." Angela said, "I told her, 'Janie, whatever you need to tell me, whatever you need to say, just say it. I will always love you and always be your mom.' and Jane just looked at me, started to cry and told me she was gay."

"And that was it?" Maura asked her. "You just accepted it?"

"I knew for a long time about Jane. I was just waiting for her to accept it and for her to share it with me. Of course I accepted it. You can't love someone in pieces." Angela told her.

"Who has Reese's Pieces?" Jane asked coming up the hall and into the living room.

Angela laughed, "No one, Jane."

Jane pouted as she sat down by Maura and took her hand, "You ready to get out of here?" Jane asked.

"Sure." Maura said to her as they stood up. "Thank you for a wonderful meal and lovely talk." Maura said to Angela.

"You're welcome here any time." Angela said as she hugged Maura. Maura lingered and gave Angela a light squeeze before she let go.

"I'll see you Sunday." Jane said to Angela as she kissed her cheek then headed out the front door.

Jane and Maura got in the car and Maura dropped Jane off at her restaurant.

"Jane." Maura said before Jane got out of the car. "Thank you for tonight, for letting me into a small part of your world." She said.

Jane leaned over and kissed Maura on the lips. She pulled back a little, "You're welcome."

Maura watched Jane as she sauntered over to her car and got in and she waited for Jane to drive off before she drove home.


	8. Chapter 8

Jane was preparing for the lunch crowd at her restaurant when Maura came into the kitchen.  
Jane smiled, "You can't be in here." She said to Maura then directed her to their alcove.

"You say that every time yet you never make me leave." Maura said to her. "I wanted to ask you to lunch. Okay well not lunch but maybe a walk down by the water."

Jane looked around at her busy kitchen; she watched her sous-chefs work like a well-oiled machine. "Okay." She said with a shrug as she took off her chef's jacket.

She turned around and spoke something in Italian to one of her sous-chefs who responded back in Italian then went back to work.

"Let's go." She said as she took her hair out of its pony-tail and they walked out of the kitchen.

Maura drove and parked near the Rowes Wharf and they got out.

"I love the water." Maura said as they walked down to the harbor walk.

Jane took Maura's hand, intertwining their fingers. They walked quietly for a ways before they sat down on one of the wooden benches.

"Jane, what gave you the courage to tell your mother you were gay?" Maura asked her.

Jane smiled, "My mom told you my coming out story after dinner didn't she?"

"I hope you don't mind." Maura said to her.

"Not at all." Jane told her.

"To answer your question, my mom has always been supportive of me no matter what. I honestly struggled with the fact that I was gay for a while at least all through high school and part of culinary school. But when mom asked, when she told me that she'd love me just the same I just told her." Jane said to with a shrug.

"It wasn't about courage, it was about love." Jane told her, "The unconditional love my mom has for me."

"It must be nice to know that no matter what you do you'll never lose that love." Maura said sadly as she looked out into the water.

"Hey." Jane said to her and Maura turned to look at her, "If your mom can't see how amazing you are, if she refuses to see it then it's her loss." Jane said as she cupped Maura's cheek with one hand.

Maura looked into Jane's eyes and smiled. She leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Maura's cellphone rang and interrupted them.

Maura pulled back and answered her phone. "Maura, I'm leaving for my radio interview and I can't find the notes you left me." Constance said on the phone.

"Mother, the notes are on your desk." Maura told her.

"Don't you think I would be able to find them if they were on my desk where they were supposed to be?" Constance asked with a condescending tone.

"Mother, look by your computer they should be in a folder right next to your computer." Maura said, "Go ahead I'll wait."

Maura heard shuffling as her mother looked on her desk then silence on the phone. "Did you find them?" Maura asked.

"Yes." Constance said then hung up.

Maura shook her head as she put her phone away. "She's normally not this scatter brained."

"I don't believe that." Jane said with a laugh, "I think if it wasn't for you your mother would be a lost little lamb."

"You give me too much credit." Maura said as she put her head on Jane's shoulder as she looked out into the water.

"And you don't give yourself enough credit." Jane said to her.

They sat together cuddled up for almost the entire lunch hour before they got up and Maura drove Jane back to the restaurant.

"So if you're just joining us, we're with Constance Isles, retired law professor now pursuing a Republican seat in Senate to represent our great state of Massachusetts." The radio host announced to his listeners.

"Thank you Jim for having me on your show. I know your listeners are mostly college students and they are an important part of the election process." Constance said to him.

"Yes they certainly are." Jim said to her. "So Constance, tells us why the race for Senate?" He asked her.

"It's really a simple answer." Constance told him, "I know I can make a difference not only for our state but for the country."

"Okay, how about we take some questions?" He asked her and Constance looked confused, there was no mention they'd be taking calls from listeners.

For the next hour Constance was questioned about everything from health care, abortion to the war against terrorism to gay rights. Constance did her best with each subject but for some listeners it wasn't good enough and some callers phoned in just to call her on the bullshit she was trying to pass off as her views.

Jim thanked Constance for her time and for the interview and she smiled and thanked him as well. She got back to the office and stormed right up to Maura who was sitting at her desk.

"My office right now." Constance said in hushed angry voice then marched off to her office.

Maura got up and went into the office and shut the door behind her. "What seems to be the problem?" Maura asked her.

"How could you let me go on that radio show and make a complete and utter fool of myself?" Constance asked her.

"What are you talking about Mother?" Maura asked her.

"I thought it was going to be just a few questions from the host then I'd talk about my campaign." Constance said to her, "Instead I spent an hour answering listener calls."

"I put it in your notes that there was going to be live calls." Maura told her.

"I made a fool of myself." Constance said, "They asked things about gay marriage and the war."

"And what did you say?" Maura asked her.

"I wasn't going to say that I don't support gay marriage but I didn't say I supported it either." Constance told her she was angry as she paced back and forth in her office.

"Then callers turned on me accusing me of supporting a war over gay marriage and I said war made more sense to me than two people of the same sex getting married." Constance said.

"Oh Mother you didn't." Maura said shocked.

"Yes Maura, I did." Constance told her.

"Mother, I didn't make you say those things." Maura said to her, "Perhaps if you weren't so …" She trailed off.

"If I wasn't so what?" Constance challenged her.

"Nothing Mother, forget I said anything." Maura said. "What else did you say?" She asked.

"Did you not listen to the show?" Constance asked her.

"No, I was out of the office." Maura told her.

"Where?" Constance asked her.

"I went down to the harbor walk and walked and sat by the water." Maura told her.

"Alone?" Constance asked her with a suspicious look.

"No, I went with Jane." Maura told her.

"Why are you spending all this time with this cook?" Constance asked her.

"She's a chef, Mother and I like spending time with her." Maura told her.

Constance eyeballed Maura and Maura just stared back at her. "Cancel my next meeting and get me some aspirin." Constance said to her as she sat down behind her desk.

Maura retreated from Constance's office then went to her desk. She grabbed her mother's some aspirin from her desk drawer and a bottle of water from the fridge in the kitchen area then gave it to her mother.

Maura sat at her desk and made a few phone calls and rearranged Constance's schedule then ordered a late lunch for Constance and brought it into her.

"I'm planning another party at my house in two weeks so I'll need a caterer." Constance said to her, "And do not suggest your friend the cook." She said before Maura could say anything.

"Amelia's Bistro is a nice place and has decent food." Maura told her.

"Have them do up some samples tomorrow for lunch I'd like to try it before I commit to them just on your word." Constance told her.

Maura made a note of it in her phone then left Constance's office and sat back down at her desk. She texted Jane and asked if she was free tonight and Jane said yes and asked what she had in mind and Maura told her a movie and Jane said fine.

So with her plans made for later that night Maura finished up her work, she made a call to the Bistro who confirmed a late lunch appointment for Constance to sample food at the restaurant then she called a couple of the campaign donators and thanked them for their recent contribution.

Maura walked her mother out to her town car and said goodnight then went back inside to close up the office.

A knock on the glass door startled Maura as she was turning off the computers and fax machines. She turned around to see Jane standing at the glass door in a pair of blue jeans and a gray t-shirt. Jane smiled at her and waved.

Maura went over to the door and unlocked it and let Jane inside. "So this is where the magic happens huh?" Jane asked as she looked around.

"I guess you could say that." Maura said as she turned off her desk lamp. Maura gave the place a once over glance then grabbed her purse and keys. "Let's go." Maura said to her as Jane led them out and Maura locked the door.

Maura got in Jane's car and they went to the movie theater. They stood in line and looked at their choices, "What do you want to see?" Maura asked her.

"You naked." Jane whispered in Maura's ear and Maura smiled.

"I meant the movie Jane." Maura said to her.

"I know what you meant." Jane said to her, "But you naked is a lot better choice than what's playing here."

"I just need something loud to distract me for a couple hours." Maura said then realized how that sounded and looked at Jane who had a huge smile on her face. "Don't even say it." Maura said to her and Jane pouted.

Maura picked a movie and they went inside. Jane bought some popcorn and some sodas for them then they went and sat in the back of the dark theater. "What's this movie about?" Jane asked her.

"It's some movie about aliens taking over the White House." Maura said as she stared at the screen and Jane looked at her.

The lights dimmed further and the previews finished playing. The movie started and Jane's eyes were fixated on Maura rather than the screen.

"Jane, stop staring at me." Maura said with a smile.

"But I want to." Jane said as she leaned in close and moved Maura's hair off her shoulder. "I find you very fascinating." She said as she kissed Maura's neck. Maura tried to stay focused on the movie but Jane was kissing and sucking on her neck.

Maura swallowed hard as Jane's hand moved up Maura's thigh pushing her dress up a little as she whispered in Maura's ear, "I hope it's another 'no panties' day."

Maura's set her cup down in the holder so she didn't spill it and put the popcorn on the chair next to her. "Jane, what are you doing?" Maura asked her as Jane's hand slipped under Maura's dress.

"We've done this a few times now Maura." Jane whispered to her, "Shouldn't you know by now?"

Maura's eyes fluttered closed when she felt Jane's fingers rub her through her wet panties.

"I love how wet you get just from my touch." Jane whispered to her as her hand went into Maura's panties and Jane kissed Maura slipping her tongue into Maura's mouth as her fingers dipped inside of her. Maura's moan was drowned out by the sounds coming from the movie.

Maura grabbed onto the arm rests of her seat as Jane pumped her fingers inside of her. Maura let out a small moan as her head lulled back against the arm Jane had around her. "You feel so good." Jane said to her quietly as the movie flickered light across them.

Jane's pace picked up and she could tell Maura was close. She brushed her thumb across Maura's clit and Maura's hips bucked up and she grabbed the front of Jane's shirt and pulled her into a kiss so her moans would be stifled as she came.

Maura's body twitched as Jane withdrew her fingers and pulled down Maura's dress. Maura sat panting in her chair. "This is a good movie." Jane said to her as she grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into her mouth.

An usher came up to them moments later, "Excuse me, but I'm going to have to ask the both of you to leave." He said to them.

"Why?" Jane asked him.

"Someone complained that you were … that you were doing…" He stuttered, "You were being inappropriate."

Jane smiled at him then shrugged, "If you say so." Jane said as she and Maura stood up.

The usher led them out of the theater and to the parking lot.

"I can't believe you got us kicked out of the movies." Maura said to her as they got into the car.

"It was worth it for me." Jane said smiling over at Maura as she started the car.

Maura reached over and turned the car off and Jane looked at her. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"It's going to be hard to drive with me in your lap." Maura said as she climbed over the middle console and straddled Jane's lap.

Jane hit the lever on her seat so it reclined a little and Maura smiled as she kissed Jane. She unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. She kissed her neck as her hand snaked into Jane's pants. Jane's hands rested on Maura's thighs as Maura pushed her fingers inside of her.

Jane hissed and her hips bucked as Maura rode her and pumped inside of her. "Maura." Jane mumbled as she looked out her window.

Maura kept up her pace as she focused on Jane. She kissed Jane's neck, licking it sucking on it. "Maura." Jane said to her, "We gotta…." Jane started to say but Maura brushed her clit and she just about swallowed her tongue.

Something hard rapped on the window and Maura jumped and hit her head on the roof of the car. "Damn it!" She swore as she removed her hand from inside Jane's pants and turned to look at what was going on.

The same usher who escorted them out of the theater and a very angry man stood outside the car with a flashlight.

"You're going to have to leave the premises, and you are not permitted back here." The angry man said to them.

Maura crawled off of Jane's lap and got back into the passenger seat as she pulled down her dress. Jane turned on the car and they drove away.

Jane started to laugh, "I think we just got banned from the movie theater."

Jane was heading back to the office so Maura could get her car and Maura looked at her, "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you to your car." Jane said to her.

"I don't want to go back to my car." Maura told her, "I want to go back to your place and finish what I started."

Jane smiled at her, made a U-Turn and headed back to her house.

Maura attacked her the minute they stepped into the door. She latched onto Jane, wrapping her legs around Jane's waist and her arms went around her neck. Jane held Maura up with two well-placed hands on her ass.

Jane carried Maura to her bedroom as Maura planted hot kisses on Jane's neck. Jane walked over to the bed and Maura's legs unwrapped from Jane's waist. She kicked off her shoes and pulled her dress over her head and tossed it away.

"Get undressed." Maura demanded and Jane stripped down to her boy shorts and bra.

Maura looked at her, "I mean completely." Maura told her.

Jane removed her bra and her shorts and stood naked in front of Maura. Maura walked over to her and cupped one of Jane's breasts and sucked on her nipple as she pushed Jane to the bed. Jane lay on the bed and Maura crawled on top of her straddling Jane's hips.

Maura looked down at Jane as she removed her own bra and played with her breasts, getting her nipples hard. Jane's hands replaced Maura's as Maura leaned over and kissed Jane's lips. She shifted her body so she was lying on Jane. She ran her hand down Jane's body and between her legs.

Maura kissed Jane's lips again as she slipped two fingers inside of her. Jane's hands grabbed onto Maura's ass as Maura moved inside her.

Jane sucked and bit Maura's neck as Maura pressed her leg between Jane's legs. Maura slowed her pace, she kissed Jane on the lips then whispered in her ear, "I want to taste you."

Jane's breath shuddered at Maura's words and Maura kissed her way down Jane's body. She slipped her fingers out of Jane and Jane whimpered and looked down at her. Maura pushed her legs further apart and placed herself in between them.

Maura dipped her head down and licked Jane. Jane moaned and a hand went into Maura's hair. Maura slipped her tongue into Jane and moan as she got her first real taste of Jane.

Maura circled Jane's clit with her tongued she pressed into it. Jane hissed as she felt the pressure and pull from Maura sucking on it. Maura pushed her tongue inside of Jane and Jane's grip on Maura's hair tightened as she felt Maura's tongue moving inside of her. "Oh sweet Jesus." Jane moaned as her body arched up.

Jane's body started to quiver, she moaned loudly as Maura slipped her tongue from inside of Jane and pushed two fingers in its place. Maura dragged herself up Jane's sweaty body as she pumped her fingers in and out of Jane. She kissed Jane as Jane wrapped her legs around Maura's waist.

"You taste like heaven." Maura said to her as she curled her fingers inside of Jane as Jane's muscles tightened around her fingers.

Jane closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Maura and pulled her close as their bodies moved together. Jane groaned as Maura pressed into her, grazing her clit with the heel of her hand.

"God, you feel so good, Jane." Maura said to her and Jane's eyes locked with hers. Jane grasped at Maura's back and moaned as she came.

Maura withdrew herself from Jane but stayed on top of her. She could feel Jane's heart beating hard in her chest. The quick rise and fall Jane's breast started to calm as Maura laid soft kisses on Jane's cheeks and lips.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and rolled to her side. Maura looked into Jane's eyes and Jane smiled at her. "Will you stay the night?" Jane asked her.

"Of course." Maura said then kissed Jane on the lips. Maua rolled over to her other side. Jane nuzzled up to her back and wrapped her arms around her and they soon fell asleep.

In the morning Jane drove Maura to the campaign office.

"Can I see you for lunch? Maybe go for another walk?" Jane asked before Maura got out of the car.

"I can't. Mother is having Amelia's Bistro offer up samples for a party she's planning." Maura told her.

"What happened? My food's not good enough anymore?" Jane joked.

"It's not that she's just going in a different direction." Maura said to her.

"It's okay Maura." Jane said to her, "I didn't expect to cater everything your mother does."

"I'll call you later." Maura said to her then got out of the car.

Maura was getting the office ready for the bistro to come in so that Constance and some of the staff could sample food.

Constance watched as the catering team from the bistro started to set up their equipment on the tables.

Maura was at her desk making a call when Pamela came into the office. Maura looked up just as Constance was marching over to Pamela. "Oh shit." Maura mumbled as she hung up the phone.

She got up and went over to them before Constance could start anything. "Pamela, it's so nice to see you again." Maura said as she hugged her.

"It's nice to see you too Maura." Pamela said to her.

"I already told you I don't want you involved in the campaign." Constance said in a hushed tone to Pamela.

"I'm not here to donate money Connie." Pamela said to her.

"Why are you here?" Constance asked her.

"You're thinking of hiring Amelia's Bistro to cater one of your parties correct?" Pamela asked her.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Constance said to her.

"Of course it's my business, I own Amelia's Bistro." Pamela said to her.

Constance was shocked by this. "Did you know about this? Is that why you suggested it?" She asked Maura.

"No, I didn't know." Maura said to her, "I went there for lunch once."

Constance glared at her then turned back to Pamela, "We won't be sampling from your restaurant. You can tell your staff to clear out."

"Mother, don't be unreasonable." Maura said to her.

"Be quiet Maura." Constance said, "Clear them out now." She said to Pamela and then stormed into her office and slammed the door.

Pamela went over to one of the waiters and told him to pack everything up then went back over to Maura.

"I'm so sorry about this Pamela." Maura said to her.

"It's not your fault Maura." Pamela said to her as she watched her staff pack up the food and service equipment.

"This may seem like a weird question but, where did you come up with the name?" Maura asked as some of the workers went passed them.

Pamela smiled at Maura, "It's named after my girlfriend who's also the head chef."

Maura looked at her with shock, "Your girlfriend?"

"We've been together 4 years." Pamela told her as she smiled.

"Wow." Maura said quietly.

"Wow indeed." Pamela said smiling.

After Pamela and her staff cleared out Maura marched over to Constance's office and was about to knock when she stopped herself. She really didn't want to get into a fight with her mother today. All she wanted to do was to get through her work then go see Jane.


	9. Chapter 9

Jane showed up at the office just as Maura was closing everything down.

"I have an idea and I want you to just go with it." Jane said to Maura as she locked the front door.

"Okay." Maura said to her, "What'd you have in mind?" She asked.

"Come with me." Jane said.

Maura gave her a wicked smile, "I always do."

"Just get in the car will you?" Jane said as she opened the passenger door for Maura.

Maura got in and Jane shut the door and got in the driver side.

"We're making a stop at your place first." Jane said and Maura smiled.

"Stop that." Jane said as she drove to Maura's.

Jane followed Maura into her house, "Okay what are we doing?" Maura asked.

"Get out of those clothes." Jane told her.

"I thought you'd never ask." Maura said to her as she pulled off her dress right there in the living room.

"Jesus woman, keep it in your pants." Jane said as she took Maura by the shoulders and pushed her towards her room. "Change into a t-shirt, some jeans and a pair of tennis shoes." She told Maura.

Maura did as she was instructed and changed. "Now what?" Maura asked.

"Now we go." Jane said to her and they got back in the car and Jane drove.

"What is this place?" Maura asked as they got out of the car.

"It's outdoor batting cages." Jane said to her as they walked to the cages.

Maura looked around, "It's closed."

Jane smiled as she opened up one of the cages. She took Maura's hand and led her inside. "I know the manager and he owed me a favor." Jane told her.

"Jane, I don't know anything about batting." Maura told her as Jane grabbed a helmet and put it on Maura.

"You didn't know anything about cooking at first either." Jane told her as she handed Maura a bat.

"I still don't." Maura said to her, "We never finished our lesson."

"Don't worry we'll have another cooking lesson soon enough." Jane told her as she stood off to the side. She pressed a button and the ball pitch out in the field started to warm up. "But for now you're going to learn to bat."

"For what purpose?" Maura asked her.

"For the hell of it." Jane said to her. "Now choke up on the bat." Jane instructed.

"You want me to choke the bat?" Maura asked her.

"Here let me help you." Jane said as she stood behind Maura.

"Put your hands like this." Jane said as she wraps her arms around Maura and positions her hands on the cold metal of the bat. "Now, stick your butt out a little."

Maura pressed her ass into Jane, "Like this?" Maura asked.

Jane smiled and whispered in her ear, "Perfect."

A ball whizzed by and Maura closed her eyes and squealed and Jane laughed.

"You have to keep your eye on the ball and you can't do that with your eyes closed." Jane told her.

"Practice your swing." Jane told her and before the next ball came flying Jane helped Maura with her swing.

"Okay good." Jane said as she stepped back from Maura. "Try by yourself."

"I don't think I can do this by myself." Maura said as she stared at the ball pitch.

"Sure you can." Jane said.

Another ball whizzed past Maura and she swung and missed. "Damn it." She swore as she choked up on the bat and wiggled her ass a little.

"Just focus okay, breathe and keep your eye on the ball." Jane coached her.

Another ball, swing and a miss for Maura. She swung the bat down in frustration and hit home plate. She growled as she got back into position and waited for the next ball.

The next ball came out and Maura swung with all her might. She connected with the ball and it cracked off the bat and flew into midfield.

"Oh my God!" Maura yelled and she started to jump up and down. "I did it, I did it." She said smiling at Jane, her helmet flew off and she ran over to Jane and kissed her on the lips.

Jane smiled against Maura's lips. "Okay slugger, you want to keep trying or are you calling it a night?" She asked her and Maura let Jane go.

"I want to keep trying." She said as she grabbed her helmet put it on and stepped back up to the plate.

"That's my girl." Jane said with a smile.

Jane watched Maura hit ball after ball with only a few misses in between before Jane took her turn at bat.

Jane turned off the machine and put the helmet and bat down. "You're going to be sore tomorrow." Jane told Maura as she led her out of the batting cage.

"I'm looking forward to it." Maura said to her as she got into Jane's car.

They went to Jane's house and went inside. "I think it's time to hit the showers." Maura said to Jane as she kicked off her shoes and socks and walked over to Jane.

Jane smiled at her then took off her shirt and dropped it to the floor. Maura took Jane's hand and led her into the bathroom.

Jane and Maura both undressed and Maura turned on the shower, the steam started to fill the bathroom as they both stepped in.

"So where am I going to be sore tomorrow?" Maura asked her as she stepped closer to Jane.

Jane took Maura's right arm, "Here for sure." She said as she kissed Maura's bicep. She turned Maura around and kissed across Maura's back from one shoulder blade to the other, "Across here." She said as her hands slid down Maura's sides.

She got down on her knees and bit Maura's ass cheek then licked the spot, "You can count on it being sore here too." She said.

Jane took Maura by the hips and turned her around so she was facing her. The water cascaded down Maura's back as she looked down at Jane.

Jane leaned forward and kissed Maura's left thigh then her right. "You'll feel a slight burn here as well." She said to Maura. Jane stood up and pushed Maura against the shower tiles, pressing her body against Maura's.

Maura ran a hand through Jane's wet hair as she looked into Jane's eyes. Jane kissed her on the lips pushing her tongue passed parted lips and into Maura's mouth.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's shoulder as Jane's kisses moved from her mouth to her neck. Jane's left hand moved down slippery skin as it found its way to Maura's folds. Maura parted her legs and Jane slipped inside of her. Maura's moans echoed in the shower.

Jane kissed Maura's chest as she pumped inside of Maura. Maura's ass slapped against the wet tiles. Jane sucked on Maura's nipple she flicked her tongue on it, swirled around it. She moved from one breast to the other biting, slurping and sucking.

She rubbed her thumb on Maura's clit, "Oh god Jane yes." Maura said breathless.

Jane pumped her fingers deep inside, her pace never slowing down. She fucked Maura hard and fast and Maura moaned at every thrust. "Oh fuck." Maura cried, her legs started to shake. Jane held onto her, holding her up as continued to pound into her.

Jane grinded down on Maura's clit and her muscles started to spasm and tighten around Jane's fingers. Jane grunted as she thrust into Maura. Maura clawed onto Jane as she let out a long moan as she came.  
She would have collapsed if Jane wasn't pressed against her holding her up against the tiles. Maura panted in Jane's ear.

Jane withdrew her fingers and kissed Maura on the lips. They stayed pressed against each other till Jane was sure Maura felt steady on her feet.

Jane turned off the water in the shower and took Maura's hand and led her out of the shower. She grabbed Maura a towel and wrapped it around her body before grabbing a towel for herself and drying off.

Maura walked out into the bedroom and Jane followed her and started to pick up her clothes. "What are you doing?" Maura asked her.

"Getting dressed." Jane said to her.

Maura swatted Jane's shirt out of her hand, "No you're not." She said as she dropped her towel. She grabbed the front of Jane's towel and pulled her closer to the bed.

She yanked on the towel and it came undone and dropped to the floor at Jane's feet. Maura pushed Jane back onto the bed and immediately climbed on top of her.

"If I'm going to be sore, I'm going to earn it." She said looking down at Jane.

Jane ran her hands up and down Maura's thighs as Maura leaned down and sucked one of Jane's nipples into her mouth. Maura's hips started to move and Jane's hands grabbed onto Maura's ass.

Maura moved to Jane's other breast; she kissed and sucked on it as she kneaded it with her hand. Jane moaned, her hips bucked. Maura dragged her tongue down the valley between Jane's breasts to her stomach. She kissed Jane's stomach as she moved further down and rested in between Jane's legs.

Maura dipped her head in between Jane's legs and her tongue found its way right to Jane's sensitive clit. The tip of her tongue flicked at it, swirled around it.

"Holy fuck." Jane groaned as Maura sucked her clit into her mouth.

Maura's tongue pushed into Jane and Jane's hips bucked up again. Jane grabbed onto the covers and twisted them in her fists and Maura's tongue curled in and out of her.

"Maura, fuck." Jane said through gritted teeth.

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's legs and held onto her thighs as she went back to sucking on Jane's clit.

Jane's moaning intensified, her head went back and her body arched off the bed. "Oh fuck me! Right there, stay right fucking there." Jane yelled.

Maura's teeth pinched Jane's clit as she grazed her with her tongue. Maura could feel Jane's body start to tense up. Maura sucked harder on Jane's clit, rolling it around on her tongue. Jane's legs clasped onto Maura's head as she came hard moaning Maura's name over and over again.

When the waves of orgasms finally stopped Jane's legs dropped away from Maura and Maura lifted her head and licked her lips. "I love the way you taste." Maura said as she moved up Jane's body and lay by her side.

Jane couldn't even speak. She couldn't even see straight at the moment. She just wrapped an arm around Maura, pulled her close and kissed her sweaty forehead.

In the morning when Maura woke up, she smiled the biggest smile when her whole body ached as she got out of bed.

"Come back to bed." Jane said to her with her eyes still closed.

"As much as I'd love to just stay in bed with you all day, I can't." Maura said looking for her panties. "Where the hell do my panties always disappear to after we have sex?" She asked as she continued to look around.

Jane snickered, "Check the bathroom." She said as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Maura came out of the bathroom zipping up her jeans. She pulled her t-shirt over her bra clad breasts and Jane frowned.

"Aw don't be like that." Maura said going over to her and kissing her on the lips.

Jane grabbed her around the waist and threw her onto the bed and looked down at her. "Call your mother and tell her you're sick." Jane said to her as she kissed Maura's neck.

"I wish I could but I have to go." Maura said to her as she fended Jane off and got off the bed.

"Can I see you for lunch?" Jane asked her.

"I'm having lunch with a friend." Maura told her as she tied the laces on her shoes.

"A female friend?" Jane asked with an arched eyebrow.

"With my mother's friend Pamela." Maura said to her, "You met her at the restaurant."

"Oh yeah the one that was sizing me up like a piece of meat." Jane said to her.

"That's the one." Maura told her then leaned in and kissed Jane one more time.

"Let me take you to the office." Jane said as she hopped out of bed naked.

"I called a cab." Maura told her and Jane frowned.

Maura went into the living room as Jane threw on a pair of shorts and a shirt and followed her.

She opened the front door for Maura. "I'll see you tonight." Maura told her and kissed her again before leaving and getting into the cab.

Maura got to the office before her mother and got everything set up and turned on. She checked the latest polls on her computer and Constance dropped 8 points since her radio interview.

Maura shook her head then checked Constance's schedule for the day. She had a small press junket scheduled before lunch and an appearance at a community college after lunch. She noted that Constance had a dinner meeting with a member from the city council.

Constance's town car pulled up and Maura grabbed her purse and left one of the senior staffers in charge before she grabbed some notes and headed out to the car.

Maura sat in the crowd while her mother and her opponent spoke at the press junket.

After the press junket the car took them back to the office. Constance stayed to go over her speech while Maura took off for lunch.

Maura got in her car and headed over of Amelia's Bistro for her lunch date with Pamela. "I'm sorry I'm late." Maura said as she sat down at the table with Pamela.

"That's okay. I know how long winded Connie can be." Pamela said to her as she handed Maura a menu.

Back at the office Constance was looking through the afternoon mail when she came across a big manila envelope with no return address. Constance opened it up, she reached in and pulled out photos as well as a note.

She looked at the note and it read, "Something like this could really cause a scandal."

Constance put the note down and looked at the pictures. She almost dropped them as she saw what the pictures were.

There were several shots of Maura and Jane together. Maura was holding Jane's hand as they walked down the street. Maura resting her head on Jane's shoulder as they had a picnic. Jane leaning in to kiss Maura as they sat in a car. Constance should have stopped looking she should have forced herself but she couldn't.

The next picture was darker than the others, it looked like it was taken in a movie theater. In the picture Maura's head was back, her mouth open. Jane had one arm around Maura's shoulders, her other hand seemed to be in Maura's lap but the row of chairs blocked the view. Jane was leaning into her; she appeared to be whispering something in Maura's ear.

The last picture made Constance physically ill. It was taken from what looked like the outside of Maura's bedroom window. Captured in the picture was Maura, naked straddled on top of Jane, her head thrown back and Jane's hands on Maura's breasts.

Constance shoved the pictures back into the envelope and got up from her desk. She went out into the main office. "Where is my daughter having lunch?" Constance asked one of the staffers.

Constance tried to call Maura but her phone was off. She called her town car and the driver came and picked her up. "Take me to a restaurant called A Taste of Italy." She demanded and he took off.

He parked the car out front and Constance didn't wait for him to open the door she just got out and went into the restaurant. She walked straight into the kitchen and looked around for Jane.

"Ma, I swear that's too much garlic you're going to ruin the sauce." Jane was saying to her mother.

Constance marched right up to where Jane and her mother were. Jane looked up, "You stay the hell away from my daughter." Constance said loudly to Jane.

"What?" Jane said confused.

"Who is this woman Janie?" Angela asked.

"You hear me, you stay away from Maura." Constance shouted, "You vile, filthy perverted…."

Angela slapped Constance hard across the cheek stopping her mid-sentence. The kitchen fell silent as Constance grabbed her cheek.

Angela rounded the counter she was behind and got toe to toe with Constance, "You do not speak to my daughter that way." Angela said to her as she stared into Constance's eyes.

Constance could see the fury in Angela's eyes and she stepped back from her. "You get the hell out of this kitchen right this minute!" Angela yelled at her and Constance took a few steps back before she turned around and retreated out of the kitchen.

Jane went over to her mother and kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks Ma." Jane said to her.

"Just bail me out when she has me thrown in jail." Angela said to her as she went back to the counter and added the garlic to the sauce.

Jane retreated to the small alcove in the kitchen and called Maura on her cellphone. "Maura, your mother just came to see me and ordered me to stay away from you. Do you know what the hell is going on? Please call me." Jane said leaving a message on her voicemail.

Constance got into her town car, "Take me to Amelia's Bistro."

Constance planned on confronting Pamela, to somehow blame her for her daughter's recent actions so she was surprised to see Maura sitting at a table with Pamela eating lunch.

Constance went over to their table and looked down at Maura, "Get up right now, we're leaving." She said to Maura.

"Come sit down and have lunch with us Connie." Pamela said to her and Constance shot her a look.

"I don't want to have lunch with you." Constance said to her then looked back at Maura, "Get up now." She said.

"Mother what is going on?" Maura asked her.

"I don't wish to discuss it with you here." Constance said through gritted teeth.

"Why is your cheek red Connie?" Pamela said looking at her.

"Stop calling me that." Constance said to her.

Maura got up from the table to avoid a further scene. "I'm sorry Pamela, I must go." She said to her.

"I understand." Pamela said. "Goodbye Connie." She called after them as they started to walk away.

Maura and Constance got outside and Constance went to the car.

"Mother, that was very rude." Maura said to her.

"Get in the car, Maura." She said to her as she held the door open.

"Not till you tell me what's going on." Maura told her.

Constance stepped up to her, "I have some pictures to show you now get in the car." She said and Maura got in the car. Constance got inside as well and they went back to the campaign office.

Constance went into her office and Maura followed her, "Shut the door." She told her and Maura shut the door behind her.

She grabbed the envelope she received earlier and handed it to Maura. Maura opened it and pulled out the photos. She was shocked by what she saw, even more shocked that the last picture was of her and Jane in bed at her house.

"Where did you get these?" Maura said not looking up at her mother.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Constance asked her. "What kind of filth have you gotten yourself involved with?"

Constance snatched the envelope from Maura's hands, "Are you trying to destroy me?" Constance asked. "Destroy all the hard work I've done to get where I am?" She asked putting the pictures in her desk drawer.

"I've worked too hard for you to mess this up for me, Maura." Constance said to her, "Do you know how embarrassing this is for me?" She asked her.

"I'll tell you right now, I won't have it. Do you hear me?" Constance continued, "You will end whatever this sick thing is between you and that woman right now."

"Mother…" Maura started to speak.

Constance cut her off. "No, you will end this. I will not have you parading around like some deviant."

"Mother, you can't force me to stop seeing Jane." Maura said to her.

"Oh yes I can." Constance said to her, "You end this or I'll have that woman's mother arrested for assault."

"Angela? What did Angela do?" Maura asked confused.

"She slapped me today and there were plenty of witnesses." Constance told her.

"That's not true. Angela is a kind woman." Maura said to her.

"You're taking her side over mine?" Constance asked her in disbelief.

"I'm not taking sides I'm just saying I can't believe she would hit you unprovoked." Maura said to her.

"I didn't say it was unprovoked. But nonetheless she hit me and I will press charges." Constance told her.

"You would do that?" Maura asked her.

"If you don't stay away from that woman, yes I will." Constance told her.

"I'll do more than that. I have a lot of pull in this town and I can get that woman's restaurant shut down so fast it will make her head spin." Constance told her with a smile, "See if she can get another job here on the eastern seaboard anytime soon after that."

"You can't do that." Maura said to her.

"I can and will if I have to." Constance said to her.

Maura stared at Constance and she knew that what she was saying was true that she would do anything in her power to ruin Jane and hurt Angela just to get her way.

"Fine." Maura said quietly.

"Fine what?" Constance asked her.

"I'll break up with her." Maura told her.

"It's really for the best." Constance said to her.

Maura left the campaign office and went and sat in her car where she cried for a good hour.

She sniffled as she pulled out her cellphone and noticed the missed calls from her mother and Jane. She didn't bother to listen to either message as she hit her speed dial and called Jane.

"Hey Maura." Jane said with a happy tone. "Did you figure out what was wrong with your mom?" She asked.

Maura ignored the question, "We need to talk. Can I come by your place tonight after work?" Maura asked sadly.

"Uh, sure Maura." Jane said, "Is everything okay?" She asked.

"No." Maura said then hung up.


	10. Chapter 10

After work Jane went home grabbed a beer and waited for Maura. Soon she saw headlights in her driveway and went to the door and opened it before Maura could ring the bell.

"Hi." Jane said to her and leaned in to kiss Maura but Maura pulled away and walked passed her into the house.

Jane shut the door and followed Maura into the living room.

"What's wrong Maura?" Jane asked her.

"I have to talk to you." Maura said to her.

"Come sit down with me." Jane said as she took Maura's hand to go to the couch. Maura resisted and slowly pulled her hand out of Jane's.

"I can't see you anymore." Maura blurted out.

"What? Why?" Jane asked her confused.

"Jane, please this doesn't have to be difficult." Maura said to her, "We just can't see each other anymore."

"Where the hell is this coming from?" Jane asked, "Is this because of your mother?"

"We've had our fun Jane but now it's over." Maura told her.

"Our fun?" Jane said to her, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I can't do this anymore. It's gotten out of hand." Maura told her. She was doing all she could not to burst into tears at the moment.

"Maura what the hell is going on?" Jane asked as she went over and took Maura's face in her hands, "Please just tell me what's going on."

Maura took Jane's hands off her face, "This was never who I am."

"What did she say to you?" Jane asked getting angry. "What did that bitch mother of yours say to you?" Jane yelled and Maura slapped Jane across the face.

Jane clenched her jaw as she looked at Maura.

Maura turned around and started to walk to the front door. Jane followed behind her and as Maura opened the door Jane put a hand up and slammed it shut and held it closed. Maura held onto the doorknob. She didn't turn around. She could feel Jane's body against hers.

"We were happy this morning and everything was fine." Jane said in Maura's ear, "What happened?"

"Things change Jane. Things happen and people change." Maura said quietly.

"Please turn around and look at me." Jane said to her. "If you're gonna lie to me at least look me in the eyes when you do."

Maura pulled on the door knob, "Just let me leave." She said quietly.

"Maura, you said you wanted to be with me." Jane said choking back her tears.

Maura turned around and pushed Jane away from her, "Don't you see what was going on?" Maura yelled, "I was just using you."

Jane stepped closer to her, "I don't believe you." She said through clenched teeth.

"I really don't care what you believe." Maura said as she turned and headed back to the front door.

Jane grabbed Maura by the arm and turned her around, pressing her against the front door.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on right now but you better be damn sure I'm going to find out." Jane told her.

Maura pulled her arm away from Jane, turned around and opened the door.

"Please don't leave." Jane pleaded to her.

Maura didn't bother turning around, "Don't contact me anymore." She said and kept walking.

Jane slammed the door then punched it with all her might, "FUCK!" She yelled and grabbed her hand. She sunk to the floor and started to cry.

Maura walked as calmly as she could to her car and got in and drove off. As soon as she was away from Jane's house she pulled the car to the curb and sobbed.

A rage surged inside of Jane as she got up and went back into the living room. She kicked her coffee table over. She grabbed her half empty beer and threw it against the wall in the kitchen. The bottle shattered spraying glass and beer everywhere.

Jane's vision blurred through her tears as she went into her bedroom, slammed the door and crawled into bed. Her left hand throbbed as she cried herself to sleep.

When Maura calmed down she called her mother, "You don't have to worry about Jane anymore." She said and hung up.

Angela tried for the 4th time to get Jane to pick up her phone. Finally fed up she drove over to Jane's house and used her spare key to go in. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the over turned coffee table and shattered glass in the kitchen.

Angela didn't bother knocking as she went into Jane's bedroom. Jane was in bed under the covers.

"Jane, what the hell happened?" Angela asked her.

"Go away Ma, please." Jane mumbled.

"Jane, talk to me." Angela said to her as she sat on the end of Jane's bed.

"Maura came over and we broke up." Jane said still under the covers.

Angela pulled the covers slowly off of Jane and looked at her daughter, "And I think I broke my hand." Jane said looking at her Angela with tears in her eyes.

Angela and Jane drove in silence to the emergency room. When they finally got into a room Angela sat down in a chair and looked at Jane.

"What happened?" Angela asked.

Jane hung her head and started to cry.

Angela got up and held Jane, "Oh honey, just tell me what happened."

"She pretty much said she doesn't want me anymore." Jane said through her tears. "She said it was never who she really was."

"Oh Janie." Angela said giving her a squeeze then let Jane go.

"Ma, it has to be her mother. It can't just be good one minute then over the next." Jane said to her as she wiped her face with her right hand. "It just can't be that simple."

After x-rays and a talk with the doctor Jane found out she sprained her wrist. The doctor told her to ice it, keep an Ace bandage on it while she slept. No work for at least two days.

Angela took Jane to her restaurant where she put one of her senior sous-chefs in charge then Angela took Jane home.

Jane tipped her coffee table back over and started to pick up the magazines on the floor. "Leave it for now Jane." Angela said to her as she sat on the couch.

"Come talk to me." She said patting the cushion next to her.

Jane got up and went to sit down next to her mother.

"So, what are you going to do about Maura?" Angela asked her.

"What can I do Ma?" Jane asked, "She doesn't want me anymore."

"Bullshit." Angela said and Jane's jaw dropped. "She wants you Jane. Don't give up on her." Angela said then she looked at Jane, "You need to fight."

"I need to kill her mother and find a place to dispose of her body." Jane said in frustration as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"I know of a few places." Angela said.

Jane chuckled, "I bet you do."

Angela leaned over and hugged Jane, "I love you Jane and I know you well enough to know that you won't give up, not if it's something you truly want." She said to Jane.

"I love you too Ma." Jane said to her.

Angela got up and told Jane that she'd check in on her later then she left.

Jane took her cellphone out of her pocket and called Maura only to get her voicemail.

"Maura, I need to talk to you. Last night was just too much. Shit was said that we probably didn't mean." Jane said, "Just please call me back so we can talk."

She hung up her phone then got up and finished cleaning the mess she'd made last night.

Maura went to work the next day and her mother pretended as if nothing had happened.

On the way to one of Constance's campaign stops, Constance looked over at Maura, "Don't look so glum Maura. People will be watching you almost as much as they will me." She said putting a hand on Maura's knee.

Maura pushed Constance's hand off her knee, "I really don't give a shit." She said with a look to her mother then went back to staring out the car window.

Two days went by and Jane still hadn't heard from Maura.

She went back to work only to run the kitchen. She couldn't prepare any food since her wrist still hurt.

At lunch Jane went to the hospital to visit her mother.

"Let me talk to her." Angela said to her.

"I don't think that will help." Jane told her as they sat outside.

"I'm very persuasive." Angela said to her.

"I don't want her to be persuaded into being with me Ma." Jane told her, "I want her to just want to be with me."

Jane started to feel sad talking about Maura.

"I better get going." She said as she threw her trash away in the garbage can. "I'll talk to you later." She said and Angela watched Jane walk away sadly.

The next day Maura joined Pamela at her bistro.

"What's wrong with you Maura?" Pamela asked while they sat and ate lunch. "You seem so quiet or upset."

"Nothing's wrong. I've just been working too hard." Maura told her as she poked at her salad with her fork.

"And how's that beautiful chef of yours doing?" Pamela asked her with a smile.

Maura looked up at her and Pamela's smile vanished. "What'd I say?" Pamela asked.

"It's nothing." Maura insisted.

"Maura, any other time I mention Jane to you, you have a huge smile on your face." Pamela said to her, "What's changed? What happened?" Pamela asked and before Maura could say anything she said, "And don't tell me nothing."

Maura sighed and put her fork down, "I broke up with her."

"Oh no, why?" Pamela said and when Maura didn't say anything, Pamela knew.

"Connie made you do this didn't she?" Pamela asked, "She said something to you or did something and made you break up with Jane am I right?"

"She was going to have Angela arrested for assault." Maura told her, "She said she'd make calls to have Jane's restaurant shut down and she'd see to it that Jane would never get another job on this coast again."

Maura looked down at the table, "I can't let her hurt them."

"Maura, did you tell Jane this?" Pamela asked her.

"No. If I would have told Jane what my mother had said, she would have confronted my mother. It would only make things worse. I can't have that." Maura told her.

"But how can you be okay with that?" Pamela asked her.

"I'm not okay with it, I'm dying inside. I go out to my car at lunchtime just so I can have a moment alone to cry." Maura told her.

"I said horrible things to her, things I didn't mean just to get her angry at me so it wouldn't hurt so bad when I walked away." Maura held back her tears, "But in all honesty Jane has made me the happiest I've been in a long time."

Pamela reached over and put a hand on Maura's, "You have to do something Maura."

"I can't." She said sadly.

'You can't but I can.' Pamela thought to herself.

After lunch Maura went back to the office to work and Pamela took off to A Taste of Italy.

"Does no one see the 'Employee's only' sign on the door?" Jane asked as Pamela came into the kitchen and walked right up to Jane.

"You're being an idiot." Pamela said to Jane.

Angela set down the spoon she was using to stir, "Do I need to slap this one too?" She asked Jane.

"No Ma, it's fine." Jane told her.

Jane ushered Pamela to the alcove in the kitchen, "What do you want?" She asked.

"I want to talk to you about Maura." Pamela said and Jane started to turn and walk away. Pamela grabbed her by the arm, "She's doing this for you."

Jane turned around, "What the fuck are you talking about? Can you people stop being so fucking cryptic? I'm just really sick of it. Just say whatever it is you need to say."

"The only reason Maura broke up with you was because Connie threatened to throw your mother in jail for hitting her and for threatening to have your restaurant shut down and your reputation ruined." Pamela told her, "Don't you see? Connie knows by hurting you she can control Maura."

Jane gave Pamela a look as if she didn't believe what she was saying.

"Maura couldn't tell you because she was afraid of what you might do, afraid that you might make things worse by going after Connie." Pamela told her

"What kind of sick person would do that?" Jane asked in disbelief.

"The kind of person who doesn't like homosexuals and who can't accept the fact that their daughter wants to be with a woman." Pamela said to her.

Jane turned around, "Ma, keep an eye on the kitchen." Jane said taking off her chef jacket and hanging it up.

She left the alcove and walked off then came back to Pamela, "You really can't be in here." She said to her then walked out the double doors.

Jane drove to the campaign office. She swung the glass door open and marched inside.

"Jane what are you doing here?" Maura said getting up from her desk. "Jane please don't do this." She called after Jane.

Jane ignored her and went right over to Constance's office, opened the door and went inside. She slammed the door shut and locked it.

"You get the hell out of here right now before I call the police." Constance said to Jane as she grabbed the phone. Jane ripped the phone line out of the wall.

"Where the fuck do you get off, you uptight, self-righteous bitch?" Jane yelled at her. "What kind of sick twisted fuck are you that you bully Maura into breaking up with me just so people won't know you have a gay daughter?"

"My daughter is not gay!" Constance yelled as she stood up.

"Oh trust me, she's gay." Jane said to her with a small smile.

"You disgusting, crude and vile woman." Constance said to her, "You get the hell out of my office right now!"

Maura was knocking hard on the door, "Jane, please just leave." She called through the door.

"You can have my restaurant shut down and ruin whatever reputation you think I have." Jane told her, "I don't care because none of that means as much to me as Maura." Jane told her.

"Jane I'm going to call the police." Maura called through the door.

The expression on Jane's face changed from anger to sadness as she turned and looked at the door.

"It doesn't seem like you mean as much to her now does it?" Constance asked with a smug grin on her face.

Jane looked back at Constance, "Fuck you." Jane said then went to the door, unlocked it and swung it open.

She stared at Maura who had her cellphone to her ear.

"Don't you see she's just trying to control you for her own purposes?" Jane asked.

"She doesn't give a shit about your happiness or what you want, Maura. She never has and she never will." Jane didn't wait for Maura to respond she just walked out of the campaign office.

Constance came out of her office, "When are the police getting here?" she asked Maura.

"I didn't call them." Maura told her then went back over to her desk and sat down.

Constance went over to Maura's desk and picked up the phone. Maura took the receiver from her and slammed it back down, "Just leave it alone, Mother. She's gone and I don't think she'll be coming back." She said to her.

"See to it she doesn't." Constance said to her then went back into her office and slammed the door shut.

Jane slammed her hand on the steering wheel when she got into her car, "FUCK!" she yelled at it sent a surge of pain through her wrist.

"Fuck." She said quietly as she rested forehead on the steering wheel.

Jane went back to the restaurant and Angela asked no questions while Jane quietly went back to work.

For the next week Maura was busy working for Constance as her campaign started to heat up. She'd regained a few points from her last visits at some of the colleges in Massachusetts.

Jane's wrist finally healed and she was back in her kitchen yelling and ordering people around.

"You've given up haven't you?" Angela asked Jane after Sunday dinner.

"What can I do Ma if she doesn't want to see or speak to me?" Jane asked.

"You just keep trying." Angela told her.

Jane leaned against the counter, "Ma, she broke up with me for the stupidest reason."

"She loves her mother, Jane." Angela said to her.

"I love you too Ma, but I'm not sacrificing my happiness for yours." Jane told her.

"That's the difference between me and Constance Isles. I'd never ask you to." Angela told her.

A few days went by and Jane was at the restaurant making cannoli for a party at a country club when her cellphone rang.

"Hello?" She said as she put down the pastry bag and answered her phone.

"Please stop making this so hard. Stop calling me, stop texting. Stop sending me hibiscus flowers." Maura said on the phone, "Please Jane, just stop."

"Why, because you want me to?" Jane asked her. "Or because your mother wants me to?"

Maura hung up.

Jane put her phone back in her pocket and returned to her work. She had her staff load up the two catering vans and she and her team drove to the country club.

Maura and Constance were on their way to Watertown for a debate. Maura sat quietly while Constance went over her notes and studied her speech.

"How does that sound?" Constance asked.

"That sounds just fine." Maura said to her even though she hadn't been listening. Jane's words echoed in her mind, 'Because you want me to or because your mother wants me to?' Maura didn't even know anymore.

Jane was setting up in the banquet hall of the Oakley Country Club for a wedding reception. She was ordering people around like she did at her restaurant. She went into the kitchen and started to prepare some of the food.

Maura and Constance arrived at the Oakley Country Club and went inside. They'd been setting up to debate in a banquet hall. The debate would be shown on live TV so Constance was a little bit nervous.

Maura sat off to the side while pre-interviews were done with both candidates. People started to gather into the hall. Press and town folk alike took their seats and waited for the debate. Constance was told well in advance that some questions would be from the audience and Constance was happy there would be no surprises.

Jane had just finished the last touches for the reception when the guests started to pour in. She went back into the kitchen and told her staff to keep an eye on the food and drink levels. The waiters were sent out and the party started.

Each candidate had a 2 minute shot to answer any question posed to them. Constance was holding her own against her opponent.

"We'll now be taking questions for the audience." The moderator said as he turned to the audience. "First questions please." He said.

A young woman stood up and asked about the high price of college tuition. Each candidate answered then they moved on to more questions.

"I'm going to take a break, keep an eye on things." Jane told her senior chef then took off her jacket and left the kitchen.

As she walked up the carpeted halls she heard loud cheering and clapping coming from one of the other rooms. She poked her head in and saw what looked like some kind of TV show going on with all the cameras. She slipped in and took a seat in the back.

The questions switch more to the candidate's personal views rather than political. They were asked about what they thought about the war, about the President and gun control.

"This question is for Candidate Isles, How do you feel about homosexuals?" Someone asked from the back of the room.

The crowd turned and a spotlight hit the person asking the question. Pamela stood with a microphone.

"I'm sorry could you repeat the question?" The moderator asked.

"I asked Mrs. Isles how she feels about homosexuals." Pamela asked as she started to walk up the main aisle.

Constance stood in horror as she watched her friend coming towards her.

"Mrs. Isles, the question is for you." The Moderator said to her.

"Um, yes well, I believe our state has allowed many rights to homosexuals and is one of the more accommodating states as well." Constance said as she swallowed hard.

Maura looked on wondering what the hell was going on.

Jane was sitting in the back, her arm across her chest and a smile on her face.

"That's not what I asked. I asked how YOU feel about gays, not the state." Pamela asked her.

"I believe I answered your question." Constance said looking down at Pamela.

Jane looked around the room, she spotted Maura sitting off in the crowd.

"No, you didn't." Pamela said to her. "Just answer the question Connie, be honest about it for once in your life. Stop trying to control everything. Let your daughter be happy with her girlfriend."

"My daughter doesn't have a girlfriend." Constance said to her.

"Well you made sure of that didn't you?" Pamela said to her.

"Fine Pamela, you want to know what I think?" Constance said to her. "I think it's wrong. I think it's disgusting and perverted. My daughter is not gay. I didn't raise an abomination."

The crowd gasped at Constance's words. Constance looked up at the crowd then down at Maura. She looked around the room then just walked off stage and out a side door.

The crowd was up on its feet talking loudly, news reporters were calling in to their stations. Town folk were calling anyone that wasn't there to update them.

Jane pushed through the crowd towards Maura, she caught Maura by the arm just as she was about to leave. "Maura." Jane said to her and Maura just looked at her.

"Not now Jane, please." Maura said to her and Jane let her go.

Maura followed her mother down the hall and out of the building. "Mother, wait please." Maura called after her and she stopped before getting into her car.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Constance asked turning around to look at her.

"What am I doing to you, Mother?" Maura said to her, "All I'm doing is living my life."

"Is that what you were doing with that woman?" Constance asked her.

"Yes." Maura said to her.

"Well then what you were doing was wrong. The way you were with her was wrong. It's was disgusting." Constance said to her.

"And the way you are treating me is just as disgusting." Maura said to her. "You are a controlling, mean and self-centered woman." Maura said to her and Constance slapped her across the face.

Maura's eyes watered as she touched her cheek, "That hurt less than breaking up with Jane." She said to her mother.

"I'm done with you Mother." Maura said to her, "I'm done being controlled and manipulated by you."

Constance looked at Maura, "You're choosing her over me?" She asked.

"No, for once in my life I'm choosing my happiness over yours." Maura said to her then she walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

Maura went back inside the country club and looked for Jane but found out that Jane and her crew had already left.

"Maura!" Pamela called to her as she came up the hall. She stopped in front of Maura, "Oh I'm sorry for what I did and how I went about it."

"Don't be. It was time people saw her for who she really is." Maura said, "It was time I saw who she really was."

She looked at Maura, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to out you in front of everyone."

Maura smiled at her, "Being outted is the least of my concerns right now."

Pamela gave Maura a hug then pulled back, "Need a ride home?" She asked.

"Seeing as Mother just left me stranded here, yes I believe I do." Maura said and the two women walked out of the building and to Pamela's car.

"So what's the plan?" Pamela asked Maura as she drove.

"Plan for what?" Maura asked her.

"To get that beautiful woman of yours back." Pamela said to her.

"I don't know what to do." Maura said to her, "I treated Jane so horribly and I don't think she truly knows why."

"She knows why Maura." Pamela told her, "I told her what Connie was doing."

"You told her?" Maura asked surprised.

"Yes, Jane needed to know that you were being manipulated." Pamela said, "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you." Maura said to her then shook her head, "I treated her so badly Pamela, what the hell am I going to do?"

"Make it up to her." Pamela said to her.

"But how?" Maura asked.

"Sex and a lot of chocolate." Pamela told her, "No wait, chocolate and a lot of sex."

Jane was at her restaurant unloading one of the vans when her cellphone rang. "Hello?" She answered.

"Janie, did you see what happened to Maura's mother on TV?" Angela asked her.

"Ma, I was there when it happened." Jane said to her as she pushed one of the moving carts into the back of the restaurant.

"What were you doing there?" Angela asked her.

"I had a party at the club." Jane told her as she passed the cart to one of her waiters.

"Did you talk to Maura?" Angela asked her.

"I tried, Ma but she went after her mother." Jane said with a sigh.

"Don't worry Janie." Angela said to her, "I'm sure she'll be over to talk to you soon."

"Stay out of it, Ma." Jane warned.

"What am I gonna do Janie?" Angela said to her, "It's not like I have her number on speed dial."

Jane could tell her mother was smiling. "Ma, I mean it. Just stay out of it." Jane told her.

"Okay I'll leave it alone." Angela surrendered.

"Thanks Ma." Jane said.

"But only for a little while." Angela said then hung up quickly.

Pamela dropped Maura off at her house, "If you need to talk, about anything call me." Pamela told her.

"Thanks Pamela." Maura told her then went into her house.

Maura wanted to call Jane, to have her come over so they could talk but she stopped herself. She needed to figure out what she wanted to do first. She knew one thing, she wanted Jane but she also knew that she'd hurt her and it was going to take a lot for Jane to forgive her.

In the morning when Maura woke up she turned on the news to see her mother conceding from her race to senate. Maura was conflicted in her feelings she was sad for her mother but happy all this nonsense was over with.

"Come to lunch with me." Angela said to Jane as she watched Jane work in her kitchen.

"I'm a little busy right now, Ma." Jane said to her as she chopped some greens for a salad.

"Your sous-chefs can cover for you." Angela told her, "Come to lunch with me."

"I can make you lunch and we can eat here." Jane said to her.

"I don't want to eat here. I want to eat somewhere else." Angela told her.

"Where?" Jane asked her as she put the greens into a big silver bowl and passed it over to one of her chefs.

"Why are you so full of questions today?" Angela asked, "Can't you just spend some time with your dear old mother?"

Jane looked up at her mother who was pouting and giving her the best puppy dog eyes she could.

"Okay, stop with the face." Jane said as she passed her duties to one of her chefs. Jane took off her chef jacket and hung it up.

Angela drove them to Long Wharf and parked.

"Ma, where are we going?" Jane asked as they got out of the car.

Angela went to the trunk and opened it and pulled out a big picnic basket and blanket then shut the trunk.

"You remember that island your dad and I used to take you to?" Angela asked her as she handed Jane the basket.

"Spectacle Island, yeah I remember." Jane said as they walked to the ferry. "I really don't want to go there, Ma." Jane told her.

"Why not?" Angela asked as they stood in line. "It's a beautiful day out."

"I went with Maura and I don't really want to go there because if I do I'll start thinking about her and I don't know if I want to think about her." Jane explained.

"Of course you want to think about her." Angela said, "She's probably all you think about."

"Yeah." Jane said quietly.

They got on the ferry and Jane was quiet as she enjoyed the ocean air and the view.

As they got off the ferry Angela handed Jane the blanket, "Here take this, go down the hill there and set up under that small tree." She told her

"Where are you going?" Jane asked.

"I see an old friend from the neighborhood I'm going to go say hi." Angela said to her as she started to walk off. "Go on now." She told Jane.

Jane walked down the hill to the little tree her mother told her about and stopped dead in her tracks. She let out a heavy sigh as she saw Maura standing in the shade, staring out at the ocean.

Jane turned back around and started back up the hill to find her mom. The ferry horn honked and she looked up to see Angela on the ferry waving at her as it pulled away.

"Son of a bitch." Jane swore under her breath.

Jane walked back down the hill and over to the tree.

"Hey." She said to Maura who turned around and looked at her.

"Hey." Maura said back to her with a smile.

"What is all this Maura?" Jane asked her.

"I needed to talk to you." Maura told her.

"You could have just called." Jane said to her as she put the picnic basket and blanket down on the grass.

"Would you have actually spoken with me?" Maura asked her.

"I don't know." Jane said to her.

"Jane, I need to explain myself, to explain my actions." Maura told her.

"I'm listening." Jane said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You might not forgive me for the way I've treated you and you have every right to be angry with me." Maura said, "But you have to know, I never meant to hurt you. I didn't mean the things I said."

"You say a lot of things you don't mean don't you?" Jane asked her getting angry. "You say I'm nobody, but you don't mean it when your mother isn't around. You say you want to be with me but you don't mean it if your mother knows."

Jane looked at her, "So which is it? Do you mean the things you say or don't you?"

"Jane, you don't understand how my mother is. She can be just…" Maura started to say.

"No, you don't get to blame your mother. You're an adult Maura." Jane said cutting her off. "You should have stood up for yourself. If you cared for me at all, you should have stood up for us."

Jane looked at her, "But you didn't and I don't really understand why."

"You're right I should have stood up for myself and for us but I was scared." Maura said to her.

"Scared of what Maura?" Jane asked her.

"Scared of what it would all mean. I've never done this before Jane. I've never wanted to be with someone so badly." Maura said to her, "It scares me to feel this way about you."

Maura sighed, "My mother isn't like your mother. She's not warm or caring. She doesn't care about what others want, or what they feel. She's self-centered, stand-offish and cold. But she's still my mother and I still had a need to please her, to make her feel proud of me."

"So in order to please your mother you hurt me?" Jane asked confused, "Maura, this makes no damn sense." Jane turned around to walk away.

"Please don't leave." Maura called after her.

Jane turned around and looked at her, "I said those same words to you that night, do you remember?" she asked taking a step towards Maura. "But you left anyways."

"It took everything in me not to turn around and run back to you." Maura said to her.

"Why didn't you?" Jane asked her.

"My mother was trying to hurt you I had to do something." Maura told her.

"But your mother didn't hurt me, you did." Jane said to her.

"I know and I regret it with all my heart. But I hope you can see that I was trying to protect you." Maura told her.

"I didn't need you to protect me." Jane said to her, "All I needed, all I wanted was you."

Maura unfolded Jane's arms and took her left hand in hers, "Jane, I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I don't know what to say." Jane said as she slipped her hand out of Maura's.

"Say you forgive me, say we can try again." Maura pleaded with her.

Jane shook her head, "I need some time to think." She said and took a step back from her.

"Jane…" Maura said.

"I heard what you said Maura but I just need some time to think. You owe me that much." Jane told her.

Maura's eyes filled with tears. She should have expected this. She should have known that Jane wouldn't just kiss her and tell her everything was alright between them now.

"Okay." Maura said quietly, "I'll give you what you want."

Jane turned around and walked away leaving Maura standing by the tree with the picnic basket and blanket.

Maura watched her walk away. She silently begged for Jane to turn around and look at her one more time. To give her some small bit of hope that they would work everything out.

But Jane didn't turn around.

As soon as Jane got back to the port she called a cab and took it to her house. She went inside and slammed the front door.

She pulled out her cellphone and called her mother, "I asked you to stay out of it. No, I told you to stay out of it but you butted in." Jane said to Angela before she could get a word out.

"Why couldn't you just leave it alone?" Jane asked as she slumped down on the couch.

"What happened?" Angela asked her.

"You just should have stayed out of it." Jane said to her then hung up.

Maura didn't know who else to call but Pamela. While she waited for Pamela to come pick her up she received a text message from Angela. All it said was, 'I'm sorry.'

Pamela picked Maura up from Long Wharf and took her home.

She followed Maura into her living room.

"I did everything wrong." Maura said as she sat down on the couch.

Pamela sat down by her, "What do you mean?"

"I should have just told my mother that I was with Jane. I shouldn't have hidden our relationship." Maura said to her. "None of this would have happened if I would have just been brave."

Pamela put a hand on Maura's, "You know how your mother is Maura. She could have made things a lot worse for the two of you."

"I don't see how she could have made things worse than having me hurt Jane the way I did." Maura said then hung her head down, "I really messed up and now I don't think there's a way to fix it."

"Do you want to fix it?" Pamela asked her.

"More than anything." Maura said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Then you have to give Jane some time but don't give up on her." Pamela told her.

Pamela patted Maura's hand, "You two will work it out. I know it."

"How do you know it?" Maura asked her.

"Oh Maura, I know it because you and Jane are meant to be." Pamela told her with a smile.

Maura looked at Pamela and started to cry. Pamela scooted closer and wrapped her arms around Maura, "Shh It's okay. It's going to be okay."

"Jane, open up now or I swear to you I will stay out here pounding on your door and hollering at the top of my lungs till you do and you know I will!" Angela called to Jane through the front door.

Jane got up from the couch and swung open the front door, "I swear to God, Ma I'm not in the mood." She said to her mother who just walked right passed her and into the living room.

Jane slammed the door shut.

"Maura comes to you and tells you why she did what she did. She apologizes to you and you still walk away?" Angela asked her. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Ma, what part of stay out of it don't you understand?" Jane asked her as she went to join her in the living room.

"When have I ever stayed out of anything you've asked me to?" Angela asked her.

'Shit, she's got me there.' Jane thought as she sat down on the couch.

"Listen Ma, I need some time to think about things." Jane told her.

"What's there to think about?" Angela asked her, "You want to be with Maura don't you?"

"You know I do." Jane said to her.

"Then be with her." Angela told her.

"It's not that simple." Jane said to her letting out a sigh.

"Of course it is. She said she was sorry Jane." Angela told her.

"Yeah she's sorry but how do I know she won't do this shit to me again?" Jane asked.

"You don't." Angela said.

"Oh that's comforting." Jane said to her as she sat back on the couch.

"Janie, every day people take risks on each other. Every day people forgive and every day people get a second chance to try again." Angela told her. "Without risks and the possibility of second chances, life would be very sad."

"So I just risk the chance my heart's going to get broken again?" Jane asked her.

"No, you risk for the chance that you and Maura will be together forever." Angela told her.

Jane gave her a 'yeah right' look.

"Don't you look at me that way." Angela told her, "You've always been the risk taker in this family. Now stop being so damn stubborn, work through your shit and get Maura back." She said getting up off the couch.

"You'll regret it if you don't." Angela said to her before she went out the front door and closed it behind her.

Jane knew her mother was right, her mother was always right.

For the last two days Maura had been going over to Pamela's restaurant and occupying the same table all day.

"Maura, you know you don't have to keep ordering food just to stay at the table." Pamela told Maura who was sitting at a corner table at Amelia's Bistro.

"It's only fair to your business." Maura told her.

"Maura, you're always welcome here." Pamela said to her as she sat down at the table.

"Any word from Jane?" Pamela asked already knowing the answer.

"It's been 2 days." Maura said to her.

"She'll come around Maura." Pamela said to her.

"I hope you're right. I want to give her space but a part of me just wants to run over to her restaurant and show up in her kitchen just so she can pull me into that little alcove and tell me I can't be in there." She said sadly.

Jane had taken the day off from work and went out to Spectacle Island. She walked around for almost an hour before she sat down under the tree where she had last seen Maura.

She stared out into the water hoping it would calm the mess inside of her head. She breathed in the ocean air and closed her eyes. She took a minute then pulled out her phone and called Maura.

Maura arrived on the island and looked around for Jane till she spotted her by the tree. She approached her slowly.

Jane looked up at Maura, "Sit with me." Jane said and Maura sat down next to her.

"You know the last time we were here I was so close to just forgiving you and telling you we could try again." Jane said to Maura as she continued to stare out into the water.

"But then I got angry because you were fighting so hard to bring us back together when we shouldn't have been apart to begin with." Jane told her.

Maura sat quietly and listened to Jane.

"You're right about something though. I don't know anything about a mother who doesn't care about my happiness or a mother who uses, controls or manipulates me to the point where I don't even know who I am anymore." Jane said then she looked at Maura, "But that doesn't give you an excuse to treat me like shit."

"I know Jane I'm sor…"Maura was about to say but Jane cut her off.

"No." Jane said waving her quiet, "I don't want to hear that."

"I need to know that you won't let other people influence your decision to be with me." Jane told her. "I just need to know that you'll stand up for us."

Jane looked at her, "And if you have to stand up for us, you need to remember that I'm in this too so you don't have to do it alone."

"Jane, I know you don't want to hear this again but I am sorry, truly sorry. I never should have treated you the way I did." Maura said looking into Jane's eyes.

"I'm done letting my mother dictate my life." Maura said, "I'll never let anyone come between us again." Maura looked at Jane, "That's assuming you'll give me another chance."

Jane brushed the hair from Maura's face. She looked into Maura's eyes, her thumb brushed across Maura's bottom lip.

She hesitated a moment then leaned in and kissed Maura lightly on the lips.

Maura pulled back and looked at Jane, "Does this mean you'll give us another chance?"

Jane smiled at Maura, "Yes it means I'll give us another chance."

Jane put an arm around Maura's shoulders as she snuggled close to Jane. They watched the sun start to set into the ocean before they got up and headed back to the wharf to catch the last ferry home.

Jane and Maura got off the ferry and walked up the street.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Jane said as she looked around, "I took a cab here."

"Jane, will you go out with me?" Maura asked her quietly.

"Huh?" Jane asked as she looked at Maura.

"Will you go out on a date with me tomorrow night?" Maura asked her.

Jane smiled at Maura, "Are you really asking me out on a date?"

"Yes I am." Maura told her.

"Pick me up tomorrow night at 7pm." Jane told her.

"Perfect." Maura said then turned and walked to her car. She stopped, "Jane, would you like a ride home?" She asked.

"No thanks it's probably better if I just take a cab." Jane told her.

"See you tomorrow night." Maura said with a wave then got into her car and drove away.

Maura couldn't contain the huge smile on her face the whole drive over to Amelia's Bistro. She was so giddy on the inside. She just wanted to tell Pamela that she and Jane were back together again.

Jane took a cab back to her restaurant and went into the kitchen. Angela was making fresh pasta while the rest of the kitchen staff was busy with the dinner crowd.

Angela looked up from the pasta maker and almost started to cry when she saw the smile on Jane's face.

After the dinner crowd was over, the staff gone and the restaurant closed Angela finally cornered Jane in the kitchen.

"What happened?" Angela asked.

"What makes you think anything happened?" Jane asked her.

"Don't give me that. You've been here 3 hours with a permanent smile on your face." Angela told her as she helped Jane clean the kitchen.

"Ma, can you take over the dinner crowd again tomorrow night?" Jane asked her as she scrubbed a big pot in the sink.

Angela gave her a look, "Depends on why."

"I have a date tomorrow." Jane said and the smile returned to her face.

"Janie, so help me God, if you say this date is with anyone other than Maura…" Angela started to say.

"It's with Maura." Jane cut her off from finishing her threat.

Angela went right over to Jane and hugged her tight.

"Ma, are you crying?" Jane asked as she pulled away from her.

"No." Angela said wiping her eyes, "It's the onions."

Jane looked around, "What onions?"

Maura arrived at the bistro and looked around for Pamela. She spotted her at a table near the back of the restaurant and went over to her.

"Oh Maura, there you are. I've been trying to call you." Pamela said when Maura came to the table and sat down.

"I'm sorry I had my phone turned off." Maura told her. "Is everything okay?" She asked as the waiter came and poured her and Pamela a glass of white wine.

"Yes, everything is fine. I was a bit worried when you didn't come in today." Pamela said to her. She took a sip of her wine and then looked Maura over.

"Okay. What's going on?" Pamela asked squinting her eyes.

"Whatever do you mean?" Maura asked.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Maura." Pamela told her, "Something is different. I can tell by the look in your eyes."

Maura couldn't contain herself anymore, "Jane and I are going on a date tomorrow night."

Pamela almost choked on her wine. "You're back together?" She asked surprised.

"We're back together." Maura told her smiling. "She's giving us another chance."

"I'm so happy for the two of you." Pamela told her.

"Thanks." Maura said to her, still smiling, "I am too."

Jane had looked through her closet 3 times already trying to find something to wear for her date tonight. She gave up and sat down on the end of her bed.

"I'll just call Maura and tell her I can't go." Jane said to Angela as she walked into the room.

"You do that and I'll disown you." Angela threatened her as she went and looked through Jane's closet.

"Ma, she didn't even give me any details." Jane told her, "All she said was dress nice."

Angela laughed a little as she looked through Jane's shirts.

"Here put this one on." Angela said holding up a shirt on its hanger.

"It's purple." Jane said to her.

"It's violet." Angela told her.

"It's purple." Jane said again.

"Just put it on and stop arguing with me." Angela told her. "Then put on a pair of slacks and not the ones you wear at work."

"What's wrong with the ones I wear to work?" Jane asked.

"They don't show off your ass." Angela asked.

"MA!" Jane yelled.

"You asked. Now shut up and get dressed. You don't want to keep Maura waiting." Angela said going to the bedroom door. She looked over at Jane, "I hope you have a wonderful night tonight."

"Thanks Ma." Jane said then got up and gave her mother a hug before she left and Jane went to finish getting dressed.

"Pamela, can you please help me with this?" Maura asked Pamela as she handed her a small sliver chain with a small diamond pendant hanging from it.

Pamela took the necklace, put it around Maura's neck then clasped it on.

"Thank you." Maura said to her, "My hands are a little shaky."

"I must say I didn't think you'd be this nervous." Pamela told her.

"I didn't either." Maura said then turned around to face her.

"How do I look?" She asked standing in a slimming black dress and high heels.

"You look stunning." Pamela told her.

Maura blushed.

Pamela went over to Maura and took her by her shoulders, smiled and said, "Jane is a very lucky woman." She gave Maura a kiss on the cheek then left.


	12. Chapter 12

Maura arrived at Jane's right on time. She paused a minute at Jane's door, took in a deep breath and let it out before finally ringing the doorbell.

Moments later Jane came and opened the door. She smiled when she saw Maura, "You look gorgeous." She said as she continued to smile and admire Maura in her dress.

"Thank you. Y-you, you look nice." Maura's said as the words fumbled out of her mouth. She blushed, "I mean you look very beautiful."

Jane smiled as she stepped out and shut the door behind her, "Thank you."

Maura and Jane drove to a small restaurant outside of Boston. They went inside and were seated almost immediately.

Maura ordered a red wine and Jane ordered a beer.

They sat quietly for a minute before Jane leaned across the table a bit, "I have to admit I'm a little nervous." She said.

Maura smiled, "That makes me feel so much better."

"How does me being nervous make you feel better?" Jane asked her.

"It just makes me feel better that someone like you can be rattled by a little date." Maura told her. "It makes it okay for me to be nervous too."

"Why are you nervous though?" Jane asked, "You're the one that asked me out tonight."

"I don't know. I just want tonight to go right." Maura said to her.

Jane smiled then took a sip of her beer. She looked at Maura and asked, "So what do people talk about on a date?"

"Whatever they want I imagine." Maura said. "We don't really have to talk if you don't want. We can just stare at each other if you like." She said with a smile.

"Okay staring I can do." Jane said as she looked into Maura's eyes.

The waiter came to the table breaking their staring contest and took their order before leaving the table.

Jane broke up the moment of awkward silence. "What are you going to do now that you aren't working for your mother?" She asked her.

"I don't really know." Maura said, "You wouldn't happen to be looking for someone to add to your kitchen staff?" She asked with a laugh.

"Sorry, I don't think you're really qualified. I've seen your kitchen skills." Jane told her.

"But you said I was great with my hands." Maura said.

"Yes you are. Just not in the kitchen." Jane told her with a smile.

The waiter came and brought their food and refilled their drinks.

"This looks really good." Maura said as she began to eat.

After dinner they went for a walk along the water. Jane smiled when Maura slipped her hand into hers and intertwined their fingers.

"Thank you for agreeing to go out with me tonight." Maura said as they walked.

Jane's thumb brushed across the back of Maura's hand. "I think it was the perfect way for us to start again and move forward." She told her.

They sat down on one of the wooden benches near the water. The moon reflected off its choppy surface.

Jane put an arm around Maura's shoulder and Maura snuggled close to her, putting her head on her shoulder.

They sat quietly for a while before Maura lifted her head up and looked at Jane, "Do you want to come back to my place for a drink?" Maura asked her; a little unsure of what Jane would say.

"I'd like that." Jane said with a smile.

They drove to Maura's and went inside the house. "Do you want some wine?" Maura asked as she hurried to the kitchen.

"Maura, there's no need for you to be nervous anymore." Jane told her as she followed her into the kitchen.

Maura poured them each a glass of wine then they went out into the living room and sat down on the couch together. Jane didn't even take a sip of her wine she just put the glass down on the coffee table and looked at Maura.

"You don't like the wine?" Maura asked her, "It has a wonderful taste." She said as she took a small sip.

Jane leaned in, brushed Maura's hair away and whispered in Maura's ear, "Nothing tastes as wonderful as you."

Maura almost choked on her wine. Jane took the glass out of Maura's hand and set it on the coffee table then kissed Maura's neck.

"Please, don't make me wait any longer for you." She breathed into Maura's ear.

Maura pulled Jane's face to hers and kissed her on the lips, she pushed her tongue into Jane's mouth as Jane reached around and was about to unzip Maura's dressed.

"Mmm wait." Maura said pulling back, "Let's go to the bedroom." She said and they both stood up.

Maura latched onto Jane as she continued to kiss her on their way to the bedroom.

Jane unzipped Maura's dress and her lips were on Maura's neck before her dress dropped to the ground. Maura stepped out of her shoes and pushed Jane toward the bed.

Jane removed her shirt as Maura grabbed onto Jane's belt and unbuckled it. Jane kicked off her shoes just before Maura pushed Jane back onto the bed. Jane removed her bra and tossed it onto the floor.

Maura grabbed onto Jane's pants and roughly pulled them off, "Jesus Maura, where's the fire?" Jane asked her.

Maura climbed on top of Jane and straddled her. She took Jane's left hand and put it between her legs, "Right here."

Jane moaned at how wet Maura was, her fingers rubbed through the thin material of her panties and Maura's eyes fluttered closed at the touch.

Maura removed her bra and leaned down "Please Jane." She said as her lips brushed against Jane's.

"Please what Maura?" Jane asked smiling, her hand slipped into Maura's panties.

"Don't make me beg." Maura said to her as Jane's fingers dragged the length of Maura's folds.

Jane smiled at her, "Beg." She said to her as she continued to tease and rub against her.

"Please." Maura said as she started to move against Jane's hand, "Please Jane fuck me."

Jane pushed two fingers into Maura who moaned and threw her head back. "Oh fuck." Maura said as her hips started to grind against Jane's hand.

Jane grabbed onto Maura and flipped their positions so Maura was now on her back, squirming under Jane's weight.

Jane kissed Maura's chest as she moved inside of her. "God, Jane." Maura moaned as Jane's thumb brushed across her clit.

Jane slid down Maura's body. She grabbed the waistband of Maura's panties and pulled them off of her. She threw the underwear over her shoulder and looked down at Maura.

"Spread your legs for me." She told Maura and she willingly opened her legs. Jane positioned herself in-between Maura's legs and bowed her head and took a full lick of Maura's folds.

Maura's hands went right into Jane's hair. She held onto Jane as she pushed her tongue inside. Maura moaned loudly as Jane licked Maura's clit, drawing it into her mouth and sucking on it.

"Jane, Jesus, oh please." Maura mumbled as her hips bucked.

Jane replaced her tongue with two fingers as she moved back up Maura's body leaving kisses as she went. Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's waist.

Jane pumped into her harder, faster. Maura's moans got louder.

A litany of swear words, the Lord's name being taken in vain and Jane's grunts filled the room as Maura came.

Jane withdrew her fingers and kissed Maura on the lips. She moved off of her and lay beside her.

"Just let me catch my breath." Maura said to her as she tried to calm her breathing.

When her breathing calmed she didn't wait much longer. She rolled on top of Jane and started kissing Jane's neck.

Jane's hands slid down Maura's back and grabbed onto her ass.

Maura sucked on Jane's nipple pulling it hard into her mouth. She moved from one breast to the other, kissing and sucking. She dragged her tongue down Jane's body, kissed her stomach and stopped at the waistband of Jane's boy shorts.

Jane looked down and Maura looked her in the eyes, she licked her lips and Jane knew she was in trouble. Maura pulled Jane's underwear off and tossed them on the floor.

Maura spread Jane's legs and admired the view. Two fingers pushed through slick folds as Maura played with Jane's clit. "Oh god damn Maura." Jane said as her head fell back onto the pillow and her eyes closed.

Maura smiled as her fingers pushed inside of Jane and slowly moved in and out of her, deliberately drawing out her strokes.

"Don't toy with me." Jane said through clenched teeth.

"Payback's a bitch." Maura said as her fingers moved at their slow pace.

Maura kissed Jane's inner thigh then moved to Jane's clit. The tip of her tongue moved around the sensitive little bud. She pressed into it, sucked on it.

Jane moaned as Maura's fingers curled inside of her and she slowly drew her fingers out and then forcefully pushed them back in.

"God, fuck." Jane grunted.

Maura removed her fingers and pushed her tongue inside causing Jane's hips to buck.

Jane's breathing hitched as Maura pushed her fingers back inside of Jane and moved back up Jane's body. She kissed Jane hard on the lips as she pumped inside of her.

Jane's hips moved to Maura's touch, "Harder." Jane said to her and Maura used her thigh to push further inside of Jane. "Oh god right there." Jane said as Maura hit her clit with the heel of her hand.

"Don't stop, Maura, please God don't stop." Jane begged as Maura's pace quickened inside of her.

Maura listened to Jane's pleas and smiled as she twisted her fingers inside of her, pressing hard against Jane's clit.

Jane's legs clenched around Maura's waist, she called out Maura's name as she came.

Maura removed her fingers from Jane and put them into her mouth.

Maura smiled down at Jane as her legs let go of their death grip and Jane leaned up to kiss Maura.

Maura slid to Jane's side and Jane held her close.

"God I missed you." Maura said to her.

"I missed you too." Jane said to her.

In the morning when Jane woke up Maura was not in bed. Jane sat up and looked around and noticed Maura's clothes were gone.

Jane got out of bed, grabbed her cellphone and was about to call Maura when she heard the shower running. Jane smiled as she sauntered into the bathroom naked.

"Want some company?" Jane asked and Maura shrieked.

Maura pulled the shower curtain back, "Don't scare me while I'm in the shower. I almost dropped the soap." Maura yelled at her.

"Sorry." Jane laughed, "You didn't answer me."

"I'm sorry I was trying not to have a coronary." Maura said to her. "But no, I can't have you distracting me today."

"Why? What's so important about today?" Jane asked her.

Maura closed the curtain again, "I'm going back to the office to see my mother." Maura said to her as she continued to shower.

There was silence in the bathroom.

"Jane?" She called out to her but got no answer.

Maura turned off the shower and got out. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body then went back into the bedroom. She saw Jane was half dressed in her jeans and bra sitting on the bed putting her shoes on.

"Did you hear me?" Maura asked her.

"Yeah." Jane said not looking up at her.

Maura went over to her and lifted Jane's head, "What's wrong?" She asked looking into her eyes.

Jane shrugged her slender shoulders.

"Tell me." Maura said to her.

"What if she talks you into it again?" Jane asked as she pulled her face away from Maura and looked down at her feet.

"Talks me into what?" Maura asked confused.

"What if you go in there and she makes you realize that this was just a horrible mistake?" Jane looked up at Maura, "That I'm a horrible mistake?"

Maura cupped Jane's face in her hands, "The only mistake I made was leaving you." Maura said to her, "And I'm not making that mistake ever again. I promise you."

Jane looked into Maura's eyes. She searched and found the sincerity in them. Jane pulled Maura close to her and Maura leaned down and kissed Jane on the lips.

Jane's hands wandered up and down Maura's body, "Oh no. Don't start with that." Maura said stepping away from Jane, "I need to be focused and what your hands do to me does not keep me focused."

Jane smiled at her.

"And don't smile at me with those dimples." Maura warned her as she went back into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Jane was in the kitchen when Maura came downstairs fully dressed.

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast before you go?" Jane asked her.

"No, I think doing this on an empty stomach might be better." Maura said to her as she grabbed her purse. "Oh, I just realized you don't have your car." Maura said to her.

"It's fine. I'll get a cab later." Jane told her, "Just go now, before you lose your nerve."

"Kiss for good luck?" Maura said to her and Jane smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Maura drove over to the campaign office and sat in her car for a minute before she got out and went inside. Some of the workers were just finished gathering their things and they said goodbye to her as they left.

Maura approached Constance's office door and was just about to knock when the door swung open and she came face to face with her mother.

"Maura, what are you doing here?" Constance asked her as she brushed past her.

"I needed to talk to you." Maura said to her as she followed her mother.

"Are you back with that woman?" Constance asked her.

"Yes I'm back with Jane." Maura said, "I never should have left her."

"Oh please Maura." Constance said to her, "You've never stuck with anything for very long. This, like everything else won't last."

"Despite my better judgment, I've stuck by you." Maura told her, "Even though you've treated me badly."

"That's not true." Constance said to her.

Maura scoffed, "Of course it's true. I did everything you asked of me obediently because you're my mother and I love you but you don't treat me like the daughter you love. You treat me like a servant."

"Mother, why is it so hard for you to let me be happy?" Maura asked her. "Why can't you see that being with Jane makes me happy?"

"Because it's wrong!" Constance yelled at her.

"Being happy?" Maura asked her.

"No, being with a woman. It's wrong." Constance said to her.

Maura looked around the empty office, "Was it worth it? Was hating me worth losing everything you wanted for yourself?"

Constance didn't answer her.

Maura shook her head, "I feel sorry for you Mother."

"I don't need your pity." Constance told her as she stood with her hands on her hips.

Maura looked at her mother; even though she'd been humiliated and defeated she still tried to hold her head up high.

"I'll just clear off out my desk." Maura said as she went over to her desk and grabbed her personal things.

Maura walked over to her mother and handed her a picture frame, "What happened to you?" She asked then walked out the front door.

Constance watched Maura leave then looked down at the picture. A younger Constance held a baby Maura in her arms. She was smiling with love and joy at her beautiful daughter.

Later in the morning Maura drove over to A Little Taste of Italy and went inside. She walked right into the kitchen and smiled when she heard Jane yelling in Italian.

Jane caught a glance of Maura and stopped yelling. She said something quietly to her sous-chef then walked across the kitchen. Jane took Maura lightly by the arm and took her over to their alcove.

"How'd it go?" Jane asked her.

"It went as I expected it to go." Maura said to her.

"What'd she say?" Jane asked her.

"She doesn't think we'll last. She thinks that being with you is wrong." Maura told her. "I don't think she'll ever love me again."

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura and hugged her, "Your mother is a very stupid woman." Jane said to her. "But I believe your mother will always love you. She might not show it but she will always love you."

"I wish I could believe you." Maura said to her.

"I've never lied to you, Maura." Jane told her as she squeezed Maura. "I don't like your mother so you know I wouldn't be saying nice things about her if I didn't believe them.

Maura laughed in Jane's arms, "I suppose you're right."

A few days went by and Maura was hanging around in the kitchen, out of the way watching Jane work.

Jane looked over at Maura who was smiling at her. She went over to their little alcove where she was. "What are you smiling about?"

"I just love watching you work. I think it's sexy." Maura said wrapping her arms around Jane's waist.

"You think it's sexy that I'm all sweaty, I have pasta sauce on me and I smell like garlic and onions?" Jane asked her with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes I do." Maura said to her.

"You're so weird." Jane said giving her a peck on the lips.

The doors to the kitchen swung open and Jane poked her head around the corner to see Pamela standing in the kitchen looking around.

"Oh there you are." Pamela said as she approached Jane. She stopped in her tracks, surprised to see Maura there.

She smiled, "Hello Maura."

"Hi." Maura said sheepishly.

"Uh, what can I do for you Pamela?" Jane asked her.

"I have a proposition for you." Pamela said to Jane.

"Pamela, my girlfriend is standing right here and she can hear you." Jane said to her.

Maura swatted Jane on the shoulder.

"Come to Amelia's for dinner tonight." Pamela told her, "I'll tell you everything then."

"Uh okay." Jane said to her unsure.

"Great. See you both there." Pamela said then left the kitchen.

"What do you think she wants?" Jane asked and Maura started to smile, "I mean besides the obvious." Jane said.

"I honestly have no clue." Maura said to her with a shrug.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please use Google Translator for the small bit of Italian being spoken.

That evening Jane picked up Maura from her house and they drove to Amelia's Bistro.

The maître'd started to lead Maura and Jane to a table near the back of the restaurant.

"What the hell is my mother doing here?" Jane asked quietly to Maura.

"I don't know Jane." Maura said as they approached the table.

"Hi." Jane said to Angela and Pamela.

"Hi Janie." Angela said with a big smile.

"What are you doing here Ma?" Jane asked as she pulled a chair out for Maura to sit down.

"Your friend Pamela invited me." Angela said to her as Jane sat down across from her.

"I didn't think you two knew each other." Jane said to Pamela.

"We don't, not really. Just met that one time when she threatened to slap me." Pamela said with a smile.

"But I happened to go to the restaurant to talk to you a few days ago but you weren't there. I saw your mother in the kitchen cooking and before she could kick me out we started to talk." Pamela explained.

"Uh okay." Jane said to them, "I'm not sure what's going on and I'm not sure I like it either."

"You're so paranoid." Angela said to Jane.

"Pamela, you said you had a proposition for Jane." Maura said trying to get them back on track.

"Yes right." Pamela said as the waiter came and poured them some wine.

"I've started a restaurant in Rome." Pamela said then took a sip of wine.

"Oh that's wonderful." Maura said to her.

"I want Jane to be head chef there." Pamela told them.

"What?" Jane asked surprised, "Why?"

"It wouldn't be forever. It would only be for a few months to get the restaurant reputation up." Pamela told her.

"What about hiring someone in Rome?" Jane asked her.

"I want the best." Pamela said to her, "And I think you're the best. You have such a passion in you." Pamela said then winked at Maura.

"But my restaurant is here." Jane told Pamela, "Maura's here."

"That's where I come in." Angela said.

"You can't have Maura, Ma. She's mine." Jane said putting an arm around Maura.

"Relax dummy, I don't want your girlfriend." Angela said to her, "I'll take over the restaurant here while you are in Italy."

"You'd do that for me?" Jane asked her.

"Why do you sound so surprised by that?" Angela asked, "You know I'd do anything for you."

Jane blushed and looked away from her mom.

"Maura and I just got back together." Jane said to Pamela.

"Yes, I gathered that." Pamela said.

"Can Maura come with me?" Jane asked Pamela.

"I don't know can she?" Pamela asked wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Oh Jesus." Jane said rolling her eyes.

"Jane, don't take the Lord's name in vain." Angela scolded her.

"Really Ma?" Jane asked looking at her, "She makes a sex joke and you say nothing but I say Jesus and I get in trouble?"

"Of course Maura can go with you Jane." Pamela said, "I wouldn't dare keep you two love birds apart."

"Can you two give us a minute here to talk about it?" Jane asked them.

"Sure." Pamela said as she got up, "I'll just go show Angela the kitchen."

"I've already seen the kitchen." Angela said to her.

Pamela took Angela by the arm, "Let me show it to you again." She said and hauled Angela up to her feet and dragged her towards the kitchen.

Jane turned to Maura, "So what do you think?"

"I think it's a great opportunity for you." Maura told her.

"For us." Jane said to her.

"Jane, what am I going to do in Italy while you're running a restaurant?" Maura asked.

"Do what you love doing." Jane said to her and Maura grinned at her, "Not me you pervert. I meant writing Maura."

"What better place to do that than in a beautiful city like Rome?" Jane asked.

"You really think so?" Maura asked her smiling.

"Of course I do, Maura." Jane said to her.

"Well what about us?" Maura asked her.

"What about us?" Jane asked confused.

"You said it yourself, we just got back together." Maura said.

"Maura, wouldn't it be nice to start again somewhere that no one knows us?" Jane asked, "Some place where we don't feel the pressures of other people?"

"That would be nice." Maura told her as she thought then looked at Jane, "Okay let's do it." She said smiling.

"Are you sure Maura?" Jane asked her, "I don't want to push you into this."

"If you're there then so am I." Maura said then leaned over and quickly kissed Jane on the lips. "It will be like you said a nice chance for us to be away from everything and everyone so it's just you and me."

Jane smiled at Maura.

"Should we get them back to the table and tell them?" Maura asked.

"They already know we're going." Jane told her.

"How do you know?" Maura asked confused.

"Turn around and look towards the kitchen." Jane told her and both women turned around to see Angela and Pamela peeking out at them through the windows of the kitchen doors.

Maura laughed as Angela and Pamela ducked away from the windows. Jane smiled at the predictability of her mother.

"They'll be out here any second now." Jane said as she took a sip of wine.

Soon Pamela and Angela came out of the kitchen and back to the table to sit down.

"So ladies, what will it be?" Pamela asked as if she didn't know already.

Maura looked at Jane and Jane gave her a nod.

"We're going." Maura said and Pamela and Angela both squealed with delight.

"Oh that's so wonderful." Pamela said then looked at Jane, "You've made me so happy."

"I gotta ask you something though Pamela." Jane said to her, "You barely know me. Why would you trust me to do this?"

Pamela smiled at Jane then looked at Maura, "Do you trust her?" She asked Maura with a nod of her head towards Jane.

"Yes." Maura said without hesitation.

"That's why." Pamela told Jane, "If she trusts you then so do I." She told her then took a sip of her wine.

"I know some people might think that's naïve of me but I don't really care what others think." Pamela said giving Jane a wink.

Jane looked over at Angela, "Ma, are you sure you want to do this?" She asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Angela asked with a smile, "You know I love that kitchen of yours." She said gleefully, "I can't wait to make it mine!"

"Whoa, easy there Ma, it will only be for a few months." Jane told her trying to calm her mother down as she plotted her take over.

"Janie, let me do this for you." Angela said then looked at Maura then back at Jane. "Let me do it for the both of you."

Jane leaned over and kissed Angela on the cheek. "Thanks Ma." She said as she blushed.

They sat at the table had dinner and drank wine while they discussed the plans for the restaurant. Pamela explained that there was a small apartment already set up where Jane and Maura could live.

The restaurant was already staffed. Jane would work with the cooking staff for 2 weeks to work out all the kinks before the grand opening. After that Jane would stay on for a few months then pass her duties onto one of the 4 sous-chefs that will be working with her.

In the next couple of weeks Maura and Jane got ready for Italy.

Jane worked her mother and her staff so they'd get used to Angela being in charge. Although the staff had worked with Angela they never worked with her when she was in complete control. They knew that Angela was a sweetheart but she also had a fiery temper like her daughter so they knew not to piss her off.

Maura tried to call her mother to tell her about this amazing opportunity she had. Constance didn't answer so Maura left a message on her voicemail but she knew her mother wouldn't be calling her back.

Maura started to pack for the trip. Jane had told her not to pack too much because whatever else Maura would need she could always get over in Italy and when Jane said that all Maura thought about were shoes.

On the day they were to leave, Angela drove Pamela, Jane and Maura to the airport and cried the whole time they were there. Angela made Maura promise to look after Jane and Maura told her she would.

She hugged Jane tight and blubbered in her arms, "My baby, my sweet little baby." She kept saying.

Jane removed herself from her mother's grip as their flight was being called to board.

"I love you Ma." She said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for everything."

Angela put a hand on Jane's cheek, "I love you too Janie."

Angela watched through tear filled eyes as the 3 women walked off to board their plane.

They found their seats and sat down. Maura stared out the window and looked out over the tarmac.

Jane sat next to her she leaned over, "Are you ready for this?" Jane asked her taking Maura's hand in hers.

The plane started to make its way down the runway.

"Jane, as long as I am with you I'm ready for anything." Maura told her.

Jane smiled and kissed the back of Maura's hand, "Guardare fuori Italia, stiamo arrivando." Jane said as the plane's engines roared and they took off into the sky.


End file.
